For the Love of
by nolabell66
Summary: Debts most be paid. Werewolves and witches were never might to be together. And some one will see to it they won't.
1. Chapter 1

**Been really on the fence if I wanted to try this. Is is different for me. I would love to know if it is something worth continuing. Remember it is a fiction, and my version of things.**

Joe rolled over pushing his noise into her hair. He pulled her flush to his body, she wiggled against him. A sigh came out of her, " you awake," Joe asked her.

"Kinda," she turned herself around facing him. " We have dinner at your parent's house tonight." She looked up at him, those eyes. They were an auburn, and they sparkled. His fingers trace her hair line, around her face. "I said I would bring pasta salad," she caught his finger taking it to her mouth, kissing the tip. "Didn't get enough last night," he smirked at her. "Mmm," was her only answer, she took his finger in his mouth. "Lily," he said warning her. "Just once more," Lily said in a sweetest innocent voice. Even if he wanted to he couldn't deny her. He grabbed her leg wrapping it around him, with a swift move he rolled her on her back. "I love you," she pushed his hair back. He smiled down at her. "I love you too," his body eased into her. As his hips moved faster Lily held tight to his shoulders. "Hold on," he growled in her neck. She thought she would fall through the bed. His growl was deep,"Joe," Lily moved her hand to move his hair away. "Joe," Lily voice hitched. Deep eyes starred down at her, they weren't Joe eyes, they were Roman's. "Joe," Lily yelled, he shook his head. He body slowed down, he shook his head to clear it. "Sorry," he panted. Lily gave a weak smile, her eyes showed her worry. It was quite for a second Lily still keeping a watchful eye she rolled her hips against him. He moved slow, the whole while watching making she was ok.

With a load groan Joe head fall forward, he rolled himself next to her,so his weight didn't crush her. He lead listening too her heart beat in her chest. "Hey," he pulled himself up. Lily cast her eyes over to him," I am sorry, you know I would never."

"I know," Lily moved next to him putting her arm around him. "I just got nervous." His hand stoked over her long jet black hair. Her and Joe had been together for a year. By all rights they shouldn't be. Even in their world it is looked down upon. But somehow their love had won out.

"I mean what happened with Dean and Renee." Joe knew he should let it go.

"I am sorry," Lily sat up, she settled herself on Joe's lap. "What I get for dating an Alfa male. I am just use to those pretty grey eyes looking back at me."

"Oh," Joe's hands moved to he hips," and dating a witch is so much easier."

"Yes," Lily smiled , " but you should feel privileged, me being the last of my kind."

"Well " Joe hand started pulling her hip forward," I plan to fix that one day when we have our own."

"But they will be half breeds," Lily's joked," oh the horror! We will have ruined our whole blood line." He hands moved over his, "I need a shower," she went to move off his lap. "Need help," he asked.

"No," she smiled at him,"and don't give me that face," she pointed. Joe laid back, watching her make her way to the bathroom,"oh and shave," her heard him yell. "It makes our mom happy."

Lily sat with dish of pasta salad on her lap. You could smell the grill from the front of the house. "Come on," Joe pulled at her wrist. Lily reluctantly open her door and followed Joe in the house. His mother was in the kitchen, and greeted them both with hugs. "Thank you," she smiled as she took the bowl from Lily. "Everyone is out back, go on,". She waved them off. "Can I help with anything," Lily hoped her answer would be yes. "No, go see everyone."

Lily tagged behind Joe, the back yard was full with his family. His father was standing behind the grill, and gave a wave with his tongs. Joe twin cousin ran up, and the three fall in a heap on the ground rolling, tugging at each other. The whole time laughing, Lily smiled backing out of their path. She looked up to see his sister, and his cousin wife, and the look. She thought she get use to it, one day be able to bush it off like Joe told her to. But no matter who you were or title you had, in the end you wanted to be accepted.

Lily made her way to the tree were the children were playing. She watched them throwing balls, laughing and chasing each other. As the ball rolled to Lily's feet , she bent down and picked it up. Jey's son ran over to pick it, Lily hadn't realized it was floating above her hand. "Wow," he looked wide eyed. Lily laughed, "kids get over here," Lily turned to see Trinity walking toward them. Lily let the ball hit the ground. Trinity gather the kids up moving them to the table set for dinner. She never took her eyes off Lily.

Lily walked to were Joe sat with his family. She sat next to Joe, he took her hand kissing it. "Colby, Jonathan and Renee are here," Joe said. Lily was sure the car had just pulled up. Joe could hear from miles away, it always amazed her. Lily was relieved to know they were coming. They were far more accepting of her and Joe. She smiled seeing Renee bouncing toward her, " Lily," she sequels do, Lily stood hugging her, " I love your hair, " Renee held a piece in her fingers. "It is so thick and shinny," she smiled. Lily couldn't help but laugh. Renee was born fairy, by nature she was bubbly. Once she met Jonathan she clipped her wings to stay with him. "You are sad," Renee's frowned," why?"

"No," Lily shook her head.

"Joe's family is being mean," Renee pouted, " it not fair. I mean you were born how you were born. And Joe loves you. And who are they to judge you," Lily looked around hoping no one heard. Renee also had no filter. What she felt came right out of her mouth.

"Renee,". Lily took her hands," let sit down and eat." Lily smiled at her hoping that was convincing enough. She reached up and fix the scarf she wore. It hid the scar that went down her neck. "Thank you," Renee tilt get head. "He didn't mean it," she whispered

"Oh I know," Lily shook her head. It was right after she met Joe. Unlike Colby and Joe , Jonathan grew up not knowing what he was. Since his first shift he had been on the streets, running to the woods when he shifted. He had no control, many times he woke up name alone having no memory of what happened. Joe had run across him on the beach. Joe could smell it. It took time but Joe ganged his trust. He brought him home, and now not only was he part of his pack but he was family. But by far Jonathan was more wild, and sometime it took over.

That is what happened that night. Renee had gone out looking for him. She found him and went running up, not realizing Dean had taken over. He lashed out grabbing by the neck. Lucky Colby was close, and could get him off. Jonathan never forgive himself, no matter how much Renee did. It was a reminder that they teetered between being human and the wolf that lived in them. And they had to fight to keep that balance, because if they were not careful the wolf would take over.

Eating with a pack of werewolf could, to say the least be very interesting. Folks and knives were not always used. On top of the occlusion grow and snap. At home Joe did his best to show so table manners. But he was with his family, Lily had to laugh. And at least they were all forced on their food, not her. Most of the women in Joe's family did not like her. They believed she had took some spell on him. Done something to keep him. Joe's parents were a bit more understanding. Joe's mother was mortal, which was almost worse then not dating our own kind. But the Anoa'i pack had ruled for years. And because of his father it was over looked. But than came the Great War, the one that started with the death of Lily's mother. Back than people traded brought, their kind. The biggest trader than was Paul Heyman, no one did anything with out him. And most trading was through marriage. Often to make families stronger, gain more power. Lily's mother had met someone fallen in love married, and had her. But the Lesnar family wanted her for their son. When Lily's family denied, Lesnar's son Brock slaughtered her family. Which in sighted a war, problem was the witches were not strong enough. The Lesnars were a creature no one knew. Heyman seemed to be the only one who could control them. The witches made allies with werewolf, they needed their strength. After two years of fighting the Anoa'i pack took out the Lesnar family. All but one, Heyman managed to hide Brock away. And not after the Anoa'i's lost their son Mathew.

After all the fighting and loses. The elders ruled no more trading or selling. Paul Heyman despaired. Lily became another baby dropped off, spent her life with mortals. Not that she ever fit in. At 18, she met a man by the name Paul Bearer. He had been sent by the elders to see Lily was safe. He told her, her family story . Which took awhile for Lily to believe but it explained so much. Unfortunately because most witches were killed Lily had a very hard time learning and controlling her gifts. Paul did want he could to help her. He often had his hands full between her and his two other charges. Lily often went to book stores hoping to find out what she could. It had been ruled she was not to use her gifts. The elder felt if anyone found out there was a witch left it would start another war. After much push from Paul she was allowed to study.

That is were Joe first saw her outside a book store. He knew she was different, he never smelt anything like her. And those eyes they were a color he had never seen. Their meeting caused quite stir. When it was clear they couldn't be kept a part. Many believed the old ways couldn't be kept. The world was different, there was to much information. Everywhere was at everyone's finger tips. And with Lily being the last, she wouldn't have found a mate of her own kind.

Lily tried to kept her eyes off his family. And quite her mind, "your salad I'd really good hon, " Joe's mother smiled.

"Thank you," Lily nodded.

"What's in it," Trinity asked. She by far was the most vocal about her dislike for Lily.

"Just pasta, mayo, spices," Lily shrugged.

"What can of spices," Trinity grabbed the bowl looking into it.

"Don't start," Joe growled.

"Well isn't that what they was herbs, spices," Trinity raised her eyebrows.

"Babe," Jonathan, Joe's cousin grabbed her shoulder, " it is just pasta salad."

"You see what she did with that ball," Trinity asked, all eyes turned to Lily. "Creepy shit."

"I didn't mean, it was nothing. Sometimes," Lily tried to explain.

"She wouldn't hurt the kids," Renee spoke. Jonathan took her hand, he could tell this tension was getting to her.

"She can't control herself. Hell she not sure what she can even do." Trinity flipped her hands.

"Shut her up," Joe was up fists on the table, growling at his cousin.

"Your brother not here because of her," Trinity pointed at Lily. "My uncle not here. They ruled she shouldn't even be. We all be better with out them. And you bring her here, around us. You pick her for your mate," Trinity shook her head. Joe growl was loud and deep, his breath was hard and his muscles tense. "Hon," Lily whispered hoping she could reach him, with her voice. Colby and Jonathan were on edge. "Please," Lily went to reach for Joe. His growl and snap let her know.

In response the twins were standing teeth showing. "Don't," Lily pleaded, she saw Renee starting to ball up. She pulled her kneed up to her chest. Lily clinched her fist, with that every glass shattered, plates cracked, bowls flew. "Enough," Joe's father hit the table. "Roman," his voice boomed, "back down. All of you!" Everyone eased off.

"I am so sorry,"Lily looked around the table, " I will," she stood up, gather the piece of glass. She looked up seeing Joe's cousin children cuddled to their mothers. Looking at her in fear. "I will go get ," Lily just walked off to the house. She was to upset and not sure whatever she would do. Joe went to follow, his mother stopped him.

"They are attached to your emotions," Joe's mother's voice made her jump. She wiped to eyes, pretending to look for something clean with. "When Joe was 13 he grew a foot in two days. He wake up crying in the night. Because his muscles hurt. He cried to not let him go through this. He wanted to be like all his other friends. Why couldn't he be like me? Out of all my children he had the worst time. Killed me," she reached out to Lily. "But I was there, I can't imagine being alone and facing this. Having no one to even tell what you are."

"Oh people tell me," Lily gave a laugh shaking her head.

"My son's death, any one who was lost in that war, was not your fault. You were a baby. That Hayman started it, for a human he is the biggest monster I have ever seen." Joe's mother stepped close. " I think you and Joe were meant for each other. Lily, you are strong. You may not know it. And my Joe, when he was giving the name Roman Reings. I know he would lead, just like his father. You make him happy, keep him grounded. When he brought Galina home, it wasn't the same. He thought he had to pick her. And I am so glad he found you. They have so much violence and death to face. You brought him love." She smiled at Lily.

"He brought me a lot too," she hugged his mom.

"Lily is my son's choose," Sika voice filled the now quite backyard. "He will lead this pack with her. You will respect her as you do him." He looks met with everyone around the table. Everyone looked down. "Any one who has a problem with this, I am here to talk to," he sat down.

"Sorry bro," Jonathan reached for Joe's hand. Joe took it pulling him in for a hug. Trinity still sat with her arms crossed. Lily stepped out of the house with Joe's mother. She started to clean the table," I can fix this," Lily whispered to her. "Just clear everyone one away." Everyone stood back, and Lily shook her arms out. Letting out a deep breathe. She closed her eyes, she knew if she just invisioned the table as it was. "Holy shit," Jonathan said with a laugh. Lily opened her eyes to see the table as it was. She smile to herself. "See," Renee jumped and pointed," she is really good. You just gave to let her think. Not be so mean." Jonathan grabbed her by the wrist, sitting her down. "It's all good babe," Jonathan kissed her head.

Everyone sat back down eating, " you ok," Joe asked Lily. She nodded taking his hand and mouthed I love you. He made her feel safe. She hoped they could be as strong as his parents were. She smiled at the thought of a family with him. Lost in her thoughts she never noticed Neville circling above. " Neville," Renee pointed jumping up.

"I don't think this is good," Lily snapped back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone eyes looked up, as Neville wings cast a shadow. "Damn," Colby muttered. Neville's wings collapsed behind him, "Saki," he nodded, " Roman," his Face was serious. No polite smiles.

"What brings you here," Sika asked. Neville was one of many gargoyle's who watched over. Normally when he did leave his post, it was not good new when he did. "Take Renee in," Jonathan asked Lily. Lily turned looking at Joe for a long moment. She knew Neville didn't bring good new. Sika believed this was a talk for the man. The woman took the children in. "Come in," Lily took Renee by the hand. "Let them talk," Renee's face was twisted with worry.

Lily stood at the back window watching. There were head nodding and a few loud groans, finally Neville shook hands with the man. His wings sprung from his back, their strength caused the tree branches to sway. Joe role his head back, while Colby stood hands in his pockets. Jonathan hit his fist into his head. As they turned Joe's eyes met Lily's, her heart pounded, " it is not good," Renee's voice was full of worry.

As the man entered the house all the woman gathered, Joe wrapped his arm around Lily's waist pulling her to him, he kissed the top of her head, "they think they saw Lesnar," he whispered. His very name sent chills through her, she looked up at Joe who watched his family, pack gathered around. "They believe they have seen Lesnar," Saki announced. Renee curled into Jonathan, most of the woman put their hands to their mouth. Joe mother held her throat, shaking her head, "are they sure," she asked.

"Cena saw him, followed him, " Joe spoke up .

"Hayman," Jey tossed his chin up.

"We are going to run tonight," Joe held on to Lily.

"He is that close," Trinity spoke up.

"But I thought it was ruled," Joe's mother looked back and forth between her husband and son.

"Trading and selling were ruled on," Saki rubbed his hands together, "he can be anywhere."

"I bet I know what he wants," Trinity started toward Lily. Joe stepped in front of her. His eyes were already dark, and teeth showing.

"Jonathan," Sika yelled,"control her!" He stood fists clenched. " We stand together."

"He has to get older slower," Colby spoke up.

"We need to talk to Cena, maybe the twins," Joe had settled down, but he keep his eyes in Trinity.

"I am going with tonight," Trinity stood.

"Me too, yeah," was heard by the other wives and Joe's sister.

"I want you here," Joe looked down at Lily," you and Renee, stay with my mom," he said while everyone talked around them.

"Of course ," Lily shook her head, she was not looking forward to night with out him. Not knowing Hayman and Lesnar were out there. It was always in her mind, Paul had warned her. She had only seen pictures of both, but they were almost like the boogie man. " I can watch the kids."

"Oh no," Joe's sister voice rose above everyone's, Lily knew even through her and Jo were quite. She had heard,"you and tinker bell, are not watching my kids."

"Than stay," Joe growled," I don't have time for this high school bull shit! Lesnar is a threat to us all, so you can help," Joe felt Lily take his hand," or not." She could truly claim him.

Lily tried to kept her fear and nervous hidden. Joe need to be able to focus out there tonight. "I will go with you to see the twins, " she faked a smile. Joe pulled his shirt over his head. "I want you near me," Joe answered dropping his pants. "We won't be all night, just going were he was spotted."

"Maybe we can talk to the Helmsley/McMahon's," Lily took the clothes Joe handed her. Everyone was gathering outside, Renee bottom lip quivering. "I will be back," Jonathan laughed kissing her forehead. He definitely loved the ran, he was far more daring.

"He is so so mean," Renee hugged him.

"We better go," Colby patted Joe in the back. Lily stood back, she hated this. There was no way this didn't hurt. Renee ran to the house, sobbing. All the mans breathing became heavier. They stared to shake, each pacing. As they shook the sweat started to fly, than the growls came. One by one they fall to the ground, arms and legs sterching out. You could see the hair covering their backs, fingers nail becoming crawls. You could hear their bones cracking flash tearing as their mouth now full of fangs starched into snouts. Lily wiped tears falling, she only saw Joe shift once. Sometimes were easier than others. Howls filled the air, Lily let herself breath. Joe was bigger than the rest, as they started off, he turned slowly walking back to her. She reached up patting the scuff of his neck. A whimper came from him, " Roman," she whispered, each one was given a new name when they first shifted. Because that was a different part of them. It also showed there rank. "Just bring Joe back," she buried her head in his fur. It was soft and thick, he shook his head. She looked into those dark eyes. She smiled, " I love you," she said. Roman turned and started after his pack.

Lily sat at the kitchen table holding a cup of tea. "Renee is finally asleep," Joe's mother walked in. She looked over the left overs from dinner. She settled on chocolate cake, grabbing two folks she sat. "Poor girl," Lily shook her head. Joe's mother handed her a folk, " comfort food. Chocolate makes anything better."

"Did you ever see," Lily dipped her folk in.

"No," Joe's mother shook her head knowing what she asked," Heyman I knew. I swear he is part snake. He wanted Mathew," Lily could hear how it hurt to even say his name. "I told Sika I would run with him, hide him."

"Sorry," Lily licked her folk, "I don't mean."

"Hon," Joe's mother looked at her," my son made the choose to go fight. It is who and what they are. And they are loyal, honestly we never had a problem with any witches. Few warlocks, got out of hand. Your parents were good people," Lily smiled at her words.

"What is he," Lily asked.

"Many believe something Heyman made up. A hybrid of some kind."

"I thought that was forbidden, crossing lines," Lily asked.

"McMahon's don't care," Joe's mothers face could not his her feelings for them,"as long as they got their cut. Heyman should have been brought up on charges, Lesnar destroyed. And putting you in the world with nothing. Seeing that no one heard of you again." She shook her head.

"Paul was good to me, he did what he could," Lily smiled at his memory, "I can't believe I am it. Not a single one left."

"Heyman, saw the natural one were killed off, some were book taught. They all gave it up." Joe's mother explained. "You look a lot like your mom, you even have her smile."

"You knew her," Lily leaned forward.

"She was friends with everyone, back than that was frowned upon. She didn't care," Joe's mother smiled. "She brought a gift when Joe was born, told me he would lead. She could tell how strong he was. But his soul was good, we would never lose him to the wolf."

"Lose him,' Lily questioned, she had never heard that.

"They can lose themselves, that is why they are given a different name. They have to separate. Keep the human side. That is why they don't run for to long. Our family is very careful who we let in. The pack keeps them in check, watch each other. It is the most trust you can put in someone." Joe mother, looked out the window. "It happened to Afa."

"Afa," Lily had never heard the name, but Joe's family was huge. There was time she was sure he didn't know them all.

"He was Joe's uncle. He was with Mathew, when he was killed. He just couldn't let it go. He hated Heyman to the core. That hate and anger over took him. And never shifted back, no one could reach him."

"Where is he now," it made Lily uneasy. To think they could lose their human side.

"He past, Sika, would go out looking for him. And one day he found him. Even than he was still in the form of a wolf. It let it take his soul." It was quite, Lily didn't like it. "But you give Joe something to come home to. A life, a reason," they both looked up hearing doors open. "You ok," Lily asked, they all looked tired.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Well," Joe's mother helped her husband sit.

"He has been here," Jonathan took the milk carton from the refrigerator. Joe pulled Lily onto his lap.

"Now what," Lily asked.

"We go to the twins, maybe they see something," Colby ran his hands over his face, "ask around see if Heyman as reached out to anyone."

"Mean time we all stay close," Josha said.

Everyone gathered their things, packed up their families and started home. "Joe," Jonathan called out, " listen cuz sorry about tonight. My girl gets a little," he smiled.

"As much as she means to you, Lily means to me. I will do anything to keep her safe. My mother is not wolf and I know you would do anything for her," Joe said.

"Understood," Jonathan nodded, "I know you love her, and I am happy for you." They hugged, Joe hoping he understood how serious he was.

Lily rechecked the locks, " babe that won't stop him," Joe laughed.

"I know," Lily realized it was kinda funny. "I just," she stopped.

"I will do anything for you, " Joe took her hand.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt," Lily sighed.

"We will figure it all out," Joe hugged her. They both froze when they heard a thud outside the door. "Stay here, don't come outside," Joe opened the door peeking out side. "Damn it Seth," Joe barked. Joe stepped outside, Lily still waited inside. "What is he doing," Lily asked, as Joe came back in.

"They are taking turns watching," Joe locked the door.

"He needs rest," Lily protested.

"Babe," Joe stopped her, "we were made for this. "Now come on to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Joe lead Lily up to bed. She felt tomorrow wasn't the only long day they would be facing.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan walked ahead of Joe and Lily, they stopped just over the trees you could see smoke. Jonathan looked around sniffing the air. He waved them on. "I really hope Daniel is in a good mood," Joe said under his breath.

"He will help, and the twins," Lily tried to find words that would ease both their minds. Lily knew she had to keep clear headed.

They reached the door which if it was not red you won't know it was there, it set in the side of a hill. You could heard rumbling and things falling. Jonathan raised his eyebrows, knocking. "What," was yelled back. "Working, what!"

"Daniel, it's Dean and Joe," Jonathan yelled, it was very well known trolls did not help humans.

"The door flew open,". Daniel stood with his eyebrow knitted together and frown on his face. "What," he yelled in Jonathan's face. Jonathan closed his eyes waving his hand in his face.

"We would like to see the twins," Joe mustered up his most pleasant voice. "Lesnar is in the area."

"Lesnar not our problem," Daniel went to slam the door. Jonathan put his hand out stopping it.

"Daniel please," Joe asked with a smile. Daniel looked back and forth, his hand ran over his bread. "What do you have," he asked. Trolls were not known as good doers, but they could be bought. Joe pulled forward four very shining hub caps. Luckily enough they could be brought for cheap. Daniel eyes widen at their shimmer. He walked over still watching them. He inspected each one,"you get ten minutes," he gathered his new treasures. "All we need," Joe started through the door.

The walls were covered, pot and pans, animal skins, picture frames, and clocks. All of which read a different time. The wooden table in the middle of the room, was covered in parts to things. Lily pushed a away a root that hung from the dirt ceiling. It smelled like dirt, and motor oil. "Not here," Daniel stromed in, "don't touch," he started gathering things from the table, "by the water, they need the water!" The three looked at each other and than Daniel who stromed back out.

The twins set by the river edge. They were laughing, Brie sat putting flowers in Nikki's hair. Lily smiled at the sight, they were almost child like. They were Daniel's greatest treasure. A set of seers, no one was even sure how he got them. There were story of how they paid a debt, he found them. And the last that John Cena one of the strongest gargoyle's brought them to him. They were very coveted, because they were twins. They were never separate and couldn't be without the other. Seers could see vision past or future. It all depended on what the person wanted to see. They looked at the three as they watched them. "Roman," they said in unison.

"Girls," Joe smiled, he hugged them each. "You know why we are here," there wasn't time for small talk. They both shook their head, leaning to look past him and point to Lily. Joe turned his head, holding out his hand go Lily. They smiled as she came close, each took one of their hands leading them to the rivers edge. The twins sat them on a rock with a clear view of the water. Jonathan stood behind the looking over their shoulders. Still keeping his ears and eyes open to everything around them.

The twins looked at each, than moved their hands over the water, a clear picture formed. Hayman was in a car at a security gate. They watched him punch numbers, and the gate lift. He drove down a line of storage lockers. He got out, unlocking a door rolling it up, he stood smiling. In the center of the room was a cage. Joe, Lily and Jonathan leaned forward. In the cage sat what at first just looked like a big man. than he looked up. His neck and shoulders were pure muscles, he grabbed the bars, his hands were big with crawl like finger nails. Jumping up on his legs that were covered in hair to the knee. He growled and shook the cage, reveling a mouth full of sharp fang like teeth. Hayman walked closer, "I know," he cooed, "this will have to hold your over. Soon, very soon." Hayman let out a whistle, a another man walked in. You couldn't see his face, he carried a long wrapped figure over his shoulder, "you have to wake her up," Hayman shook his head, as he unlocked the cage. The man dropped the figure into the cage. Hayman slammed the door, both stepped back. Lesnar sniffed the package, he grabbed it shaking it. The tarp came lose and you could hear the screams start. That only seems to make Lesnar more excited. He through it again the bars and ran over to it as it hit the floor of the cage. He shredded what was left of the tarp. A young girl fought to stand, her screamed was silenced by Lasnar taking her by the throat. He slammed her upright into the bars. He made ribbons of the clothes she wore. Lily couldn't breathe, it was to real. She felt like they should be doing something to help this poor girl. She could hear Lesnar growling and heavy breathing, she didn't have to watch to know what he was doing. Jonathan looked away, Lily could hear how anxious he was. Joe staired, jaw clenched. Lily knew this was making him sick. He forced himself to watch, he studied Lasner. It was all becoming to much for Lily. She slammed her eyes shut, bearing her face in Joe's arm. The laughing of the twins made her look up, they sat covered in water. "Do it again," they laughed. Lily looked at Joe, "what," she shook her head.

"A wave," Joe answered.

"Sorry," Lily looked now a the claim water.

"I saw more than enough," Jonathan cleared his throat,"who was that with him?"

"Girls," Joe called to the twins, "do you know?"

"There are not our versions," they answered.

"They can't see them," Lily stood, "Paul thought I had that gift, I read about it. They can't see others versions. It keeps them from getting to involved," Joe shook his head.

"I wonder how long ago that was," Jonathan asked, "I am going to call Colby, we can look around. That was a storage unit somewhere."

"He is training him," Joe voice was low.

"We just need to end this," Jonathan said, "we need to go to the McMahon's. Once they find out Hayman is doing that." Jonathan pointed to the now clear water.

"Lily and I will go," Joe turned to Lily," you ok?"

"Yeah, she wrapped her arms around him, "that poor girl," her voice quivered, "what does he want? What is he trying to do?"

Lily or Joe did not see Nikki, "you," her voice was low and raspy, she grabbed Lily by the hair. "You smell so good, mmm," it wasn't her voice. Lily reached for her hand. Looking in Nikki's eyes, Lily screamed. They were grey, clouded over. "You are mine, " Nikki crawled over Lily.

"Nikki, " Brie cried, she ran to her sister. Joe got to her first grabbing her by her middle. "Heads up brother, " Jonathan lifted his hand to shield his eyes. Through the trees came a huge figure, "Nikki," a huge voice boomed. Joe looked up seeing John Cena standing over them. He was one for the oldest and strongest gargoyle's. His wings cast a shadow, leafs and branched broke as he came down,"help her," Brie yelled, still trying to pull her sister off Lily. John reached down scooping up Nikki. His jaw clenched, he pulled her chin to him, "Nikki," he yelled. His voice echoed. Nikki body went limp in his arms, she slowly looked up at John. "John," her arms reached around his neck. She rested her head on his chest, Brie ran to them, wrapping her arms around them both. "No, no, no," Daniel came stomping to them. "I said ten minutes," he pointed in Jonathan's face. "They are mine," he reached for Brie. John sat Nikki down,"you ok," he asked looking her over. She smiled nodding at him. She turned to her sister taking her hand. "What the fuck was that," Jonathan asked wide eyed.

"Hayman," John said still watching Nikki,"he got someone working for him." He looked over at Joe and Lily, "he believes Lily is owed to him."

"That was ruled on," Joe cute him off.

"It was, but I don't think he is looking for marriage," John had finally let his wings down. "He needs her for something, I willing to bet breeding," Lily draw in sharp breath. The images the twins showed them hit her again. "Not going to happen," Joe shook his head, " after what I saw. He will never be near her. We are going to the McMahon's. You really need to keep an eye out. He is using human to," John nodded still watching Nikki. "We have been watching," John said, " we will bring you anything we see."

"But still, what was that," Jonathan asked again," it was like something took her over."

"It did," Lily said, " possession. That pretty advanced," Lily looked at the twins. "Which means they know we're we are, watching us. And who ever Hayman got with him is pretty strong."

"I need to go," John spoke up, not only did he watch the supernatural. But it was their job to keep the two world apart. Human did better thinking it was all make believe. And with this news of Hayman hunting them," like I said," his wings rose to either side of him. With one movement he was gone. Nikki looked up waving.

The car ride was quite, Jonathan had taken off to find Colby, "Nikki loves him," Lily said putting her foot up on the dash broad.

"And John loves her," Joe said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Than why," Lily asked.

"Cause John also loves what he is, what he does. And Nikki can't be without Brie," Joe shrugged. "So he watches from a distance, keeps her safe."

"You think he brought them to Daniel," Lily leaned forward closing her air vent.

"Yes, they are pretty much hidden, Daniel surely won't let anyone near them."

"Don't you think it is sad," Lily asked.

"Sometimes it takes more than love," Joe shrugged. "Lily we of all people we know. We just choose to fight." He took her hand.

"I don't want to fight," Lily voice was low. It seemed her whole life people were fighting over her.

"You are worth it," Joe smiled at her. "I knew when I first saw you. I was ready to fight than. I found you for a reason, Paul knew," Lily smiled. "We were just meant to be," Joe pumped his chest out not able to hide his pride. "What do you think the McMahon's well say," Lily asked, she had never met them. They were elders, the authority. The help solve disagreements, make laws. Any issue any one had went before them. They were the ones who gave the order to have Lily set out. Part of her wanted to know why. No real reason was given, it was handed down and that was that. "You scared," Joe asked.

"Well," Lily titled her head.

"They will be fine. Mr. McMahon came to my naming ceremony. I never really delt with them. But my family has always been loyal to them."

"But what if they say, " Lily words made Joe stop.

"I will fight them on it, " Joe answered, " Lily he is not getting you." Lily gave him a weak smile. They walked hand and hand to their door. A thousand thought ran through her head. Who was with Hayman? What did he really want with her? Was this willingness to fight healthy for Joe? But she had to keep it in check, she had learned that what ever powers she had her emotions ruled them. She was going to find a way to control and use them, she won't have people fighting her fight anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

"Son, just keep you'r head," Sika sat at the edge of his seat, hands on his knees. "Think about what you will say," Joe had told him, he and Lily would go alone. He was leading this pack, he had to speak for himself. "Dad," Joe placed his hand on his father shoulder," I will not shame you or this pack."

"I know what Lily means to you," those were the realtionship that keep them human. Sika stood hugging his son, he was so proud of him. He knew one day he would leave this life, he found comfort in knowing Joe would be there to lead.

Colby stopped the car in front of the huge house, "I am right here," Lily smiled at him. He was next to Jonathan the most loyal of the pack. Those three were truly brothers, by choice. "Just make sure Jonathan and Renee are ok," Joe looked at the gaint doors. He sent Jonathan and Renee to see the twins again. They needed to stay a step ahead of Hayman. Jonathan was armed with three broken VCRs.

"God what is that smell," Lily hand went to her nose. "Gaints, " Joe point toward two large man standing either side of the door. Lily looked up mouth open, "I didn't think any where here," Lily whispered holding Joe's arm a little tighter. "Best secerity," Joe patted her hand. "Roman," they both nodded their heads. "Henry, Big, this is Lily," Lily only smiled. They held their hands out welcoming them in. "The ones name is Big," Lily whispered looking back. Joe only nodded, as the walked the hall. It was decorated with the McMahon's family. Lily envied people who had that, knew their history. Could see it touch it. Know who you were and were you came from. She breathed deep and slow, pushing the heat crawling up her neck down. They had taken that away from her.

Lily couldn't believe her eyes, things like this were in books. Or far off places, no one lived like this anymore. The room went for miles it seemed, huge stain glass windows, with images of battles, some of a mother and child, others portraits. The floors were marble, shined so you could see your face. At the far end sat two thrones honest thrones. Either side stood two white pillars, floor to ceiling. Along the walls were high pot of flowers, their fragrance full the room. Joe had to stop Lily, she was looking everywhere but where she was walking. "Roman," a tall blonde man came down shaking Joe's hand. He turned looking at Lily. He studied her for a long minute, " Lily, " his voice was low.

"I imagine you know why we are here, " Joe voice broke his gaze.

"Yes, please come in the dining room. We can talk."

"Thank you, Hunter, " a tension came over Joe as they got closer. As the door opened he knew why. Sitting next to Vince McMahon himself was Paul Hayman. Joe through an arm in front of Lily stopping her from going any further. "What is this," the anything Joe was trying not to shift. Lily could feel herself shaking, along with the dishes on the table. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. He sat there smiling at her, licking his lips. "We are here to talk, " Vince stood, hoping he could claim them both. "Everyone this is a safe place, " waving his hand the two giants from the door came in. "We all need to talk this out."

"He is a murder," Joe whole body shook. "He won't have her." Hayman's smile never felt his face. He enjoyed seeing them both panic. "Please," slowly getting up hands were everyone could see, Vince walked toward Joe. "Just sit," his hand pointed to the empty chairs. "We will stand," Joe growled.

"I want to leave, " Lily pulled on Joe arm, "I want to leave now, " he pulled her close, the panic in her voice was making it very hard for him to claim down. "Now," she yelled, pictures fall from the wall, dish started to break, the table shook. Hayman crossed his arms over his chest. "Get that fucking grin off your face," Joe warned, "babe, " turning to Lily trying to reach her, "I am right here, I won't let him." Pulling her face to his, "breath." Lily closed eyes reaching up for Joe's hands. It was as if a storm blew through, everything had settled. "I told Bearer he better figure out how to train her, " Hayman raised his eyebrows.

"You lie," Lily voice echoed, " Paul never spoke to you about me. He warned me about you." Joe kept a firm grip on her. "What do you want," he looked between Vince and Hayman.

"What was mine, " his voice boomed, Hayman stood. Causing Big to step forward. Hayman placed his hands up, "their family made arrangements. The Lesnar's were to marry their daughter."

"And you started a war," Joe hissed.

"No, your little witch's mother did. When as she always did, " he voice raised, "went and dishorned the agreement. Between my clients family and hers."

"You slaughtered her," Lily couldn't stand the very sound of his voice.

"Hayman," Vince spoke up, "trading selling and agreements were ruled to be no more. It is old and unheard of. "

"But my clients family was promised," spit flew and his neck turned red.

"And so were many other families," Vince slammed his fist. "That war coast everyone, and you are damn lucky you are not routing in a cell for it."

"I lost everything, my bussiness, my reputation. I was fourced into hiding, " Hayman growled, "and this," his fingers pointed between Joe and Lily, " they shouldn't even be."

"Hayman what do you want with her, " Vince shook his head, unable to listen anything.

"My clients is the last of his line as is Lily, " Hayman's hands danced as he talked. "They should be together. Roman needs a to pick a meet of his own kind. We can't have blood lines crossed like this."

"Not happening, not after what I saw," Joe shook his head. "What is he, there nothing human about him." Vince sat quite he looked back and forth at Lily and Joe. Paul was silent almost looking at Joe to shut up.

"Dear, " everyone eyes went to the door, "oh my, " a lady with short blonde hair walked straight to Lily. "It is like looking at a picture, " she held her hands.

"Mrs. McMahon," Joe greeted her.

"You look just like your mother," tears filled both their eyes. It was rumored Mr McMahon was an inpath. She could feel what others were feeling. Many thought it to be more a curse than a gift. "You have no reason to be afraid, " she patted Lily's hands, "you and I will go talk." Without another word she lead Lily away.

"Mr McMahon, you were about to say, " Hayman hands rolled, " about."

"Hayman you never married, " a laugh came from both Joe abd Vince.

"Well no," a look of confusion came to Hayman's face.

"We'll just wait, " pulling out a chair, " son you might as well sit, " Vince sat back.

Lily really didn't like the idea of Joe being alone out there. "Do I know you?"

"You wouldn't remember, you were a baby. I took care till we," Mr. McMahon stopped, she could feel more than fear, anger. Anger they were here, anger she had been cast out. "You have to listen very careful, " looking over her shoulder. "You are the last piece, you are a door way."

"Door way?"

"I need you to just listen," Lily saw the look in her eyes, "Hayman had manage to cross Lesnar with almost every creature. He is unstoppable, but there is something worse, if he breeds you both. There will be something worse, with your families power. There will be no stopping it. Hayman has a bigger picture, he wants to rule. And with this he can. Lesnar can be stopped it is hard but he can be." Her words where not making sense, she was talking fast and low, "what, I don't understand I don't know about any powers." Lily couldn't focus.

"Paige can help, and Kane and Taker."

"I don't know what you are taking about, " Lily was getting scared, thus woman's eyes were wild.

"He is trying to bring back the fights. They all fought for territories, Vince will let him. The money, no one pays we don't get the money, the money is running out. I knew, I knew. That is why I had to hide you. Had to I knew," her voice raised. Her hands wrapped around Lily wrist, "I didn't tell, I lied."

"Mother, " the voice made Lily jump. Mrs McMahon only turned wide eyes, "why don't you lie down. You know when a lot of people are here, it wears on you." She finally let go of Lily. Backing away, shaking her head long for an understanding in Lily. "I am Stephaine, " her hand out reached. "Please excuse my mother, she gets over whelmed." Lily only shook her head. "Well here you are," a smile crawled across Stephaine's face. "Last one, " her words seem to hang there.

"I want to see Joe, " Lily wouldn't look at Stephaine.

"Of course, " Stephaine kept the smile on her face. She turned walking to the door. Lily followed, she was ignoring the window shaking as she walked by.

"Paul, that is how it is, " Vince voice filled the room. "If I let you take her, it will open the door to. It sound as though there are things that need to look into. I need you to bring in Lesnar. Paul I can't have this. Things have been peaceful, quite. I want it to stay that way."

"This is wrong, " Paul face was red his eyes wide, "you are out of touch. You lock your self away in here. You have no idea," Hayman whole body shook.

"Dude, " Joe had a half smile on his face. "Move on."

"I will see too it, " Hayman flew in front of Joe, his anger had clouded his judgment, " I will see that you have more suffering, than you can imagine. I won't let you have any peace. And this happy after after you think you will have. I will watch it burn, " Hayman stromed out, he stopped at Lily, "you will bring so much pain to him, he will hand you over, " he breath was hot and wet in her face. She looked up seeing Henery standing over them, " let's go, " his voice sounded like thunder. Lily ran to Joe, " your family has always been loyal, " Vince watched Hayman leave.

"Why," Lily couldn't stop herself.

"Simiply and means to an end, " Vince asked her. Lily only looked at him, "I thought it would stop all the craziness. You two are to young, that was a horrible time. Everyone fighting, werewolves sided with the witches. Vampires were mad about that, trolls selling information. And everyone wanted a witch, or to get rid of them. Many just believed they started it. So if they were no more. " he made it all sound so simple. And to him it was. "Than why did you send Paul to me?" Joe looked over at Lily, he hoped she would get an answer. He wanted to know why. "Paul, well he just had a good heart, " Vince smiled at the memory. "And there was a fear that if you came into your powers with out any knowledge."

"But I don't know," Lily stood up. "I know nothing , I can't control it. And I have anyone to teach me."

"Not all my choice have not been right, " Vince voice was full of regret, "but some choices have to be made for the greater good. Maybe I hoped for you that this world won't touch you. Because you we're alone. Witches could alway blend better. To everyone you look normal, no wings, no fangs, just a set of pretty eyes." It was quite each lost in their own thought. "But it seems something's are just fate." Joe smiled over at Lily. He felt that she was his fate. And he was her's, he could give her a family. No their children wouldn't be full wolves or whit he'd but they would be theirs. "We need to get to your parents, " Joe gave her a puzzled look, "your mom has that dish for me." Lily shook her head, hoping Joe could take a hint.

"Thank you, " Joe shut his hand out , "I appreciate you hearing this out. "

"Hopefully this is the last," Vince's eyes cast over to Lily, " blessings to you both."

Joe tossed his phone, 'they see anything, " Lily asked. From the back seat

"Hayman is working with Bo," sunglasses hide Joe's eyes

"Bo Dallas, " Lily yelled, "he is a warlock, like one of the last. Most went out when we did."

"Well, he with Hayman, what is the difference, " they leaned as they turned into the street Joe's parents house was.

"Warlocks are black magic, it is in how we use our gifts. I mean ain't there evil werewolfs, " Lily questioned.

"Not so much evil, but nasty, lone wolves. Sometimes they hunt humans. Hey what happened with you and Mrs McMahon, " so much had happened, things were starting to blend.

"You saw Mrs McMahon, " Colby spoke up, as promised he had waited.

"Oh, " Lily shook her head, "she got really crazy. She said something about fights and that is what Hayman wanted Lesnar for. I was a doorway, Paige , taker and Kane knew."

"Paige, ' Lily could see Joe's eyebrows raise, "I hate dealing with her." The car slowed down, Joe sniffed the air, "blood," the car stopped. Colby sniffed, looking at Joe. Lily turned looking at his parents house, it looked normal. Joe sniffed the air again, "Lesnar," he flew from the car.

"Joe, " Lily yelled following him, Jonathan came from the house. He was breathing heavy and his shirt with blood down the front. Lily stopped, Colby jumped in front of Joe, holding his hands out hitting Joe in the chest. He tried to stop him from going forward, " just wait, " Joe wasn't stopping he was forced on the house. Panic was in the air, Lily closed her eyes she left like she was spinning. Her head left heavy she wanted to lay down, she didn't hear the blast. Colby hands went in front of his face to shade it from the glass. The windows in their car had shuttered, flying out into the drive way. Joe pushed past Colby. Colby turned looking between Joe and Lily. "Mom, Dad, " Lily could hear him yelling. Lily felt Colby shaking her, " Lily come on, " he was moving her. It felt so much like a dream, she had no control of anything. That when the smell hit her, that earthy iron smell of bleed, and a lot of it. Lily didn't want to go into that house, she grabbed Colby's arm. She wanted to say something, "Lily," it wasn't Joe's voice to called her. She looked in the direction, and there was the tall dark figure. His trench coat tailed behind him, as he came into her vision, he bent his head. Taking the wide brim hat in his hand. "No," her voice didn't sound like her own. "Taker, " she stood looking up, "please, no." He reached down place his hand on her cheek, "sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

The silence seemed endless, all Lily could do was look up into Takers eyes. "I am sorry, for you all, " it brought Lily's out of her trance. She had spent years with Taker. He was one of Paul Bearers charges. And Lily believed he had the hardest life. He brought souls over, when anyone passed he made sure they crossed. Now a few people got away, well their souls. They would roam not knowing their time had come. Taker would have to find and bring them to were they belonged. She felt sorry for him, a life filled with death. Always saying good bye,hearing the regrets, the unfinished bussiness of people's lives. And the cries of grief by the ones left behind. Lily knew why he was here, " all of them, " Taker only shook his head. They both turned to hear glass break as Dean broke through the sliding glass door, that lead to the back yard. His howl filled the air, "shit," Colby voice quivered.

"Joe," Lily yelled, she looked back at Taker.

"Go," his hands fall to his side, "he needs you."

Lily stumbled through the house, nothing was had been untouched. Furniture ripped apart, window smashed. "Mom," Lily listened, "mom, please, " she found Joe holding his mother lifeless body. "Breath, mom, come on," he bushed her hair from her face. Lily fall next to him.

"Joe, " she gently touched his shoulder. He looked up his cheeks tear stained, "she's gone," Lily sobbed. She looked down at his mother, her eyes closed. She looked like she was asleep. Lily bushed her hair, that is when she saw the bite. It took half her neck, the shirt she wore was blood soaked. Lily hoped it was quick, she didn't feel much. "Hold her, " Joe laid her Lily's arms "my sisters, " he was up before Lily could speek. She fall over his mother sobbing, she looked around for Colby. Joe couldn't be alone, "Colby, " she screamed. Hearing his foot steps through the broken glass, "take her, " he kneed down hold his arms out.

"Their all dead, " he cried. Lily only wanted to look for Joe. She followed the hall, holding her self up with the wall. The door to the bedroom had been punched through. Joe stood at the foot of the bed. The smell of blood hit her again, causing the bile to rise in her throat. His sisters twisted bodies lead across the bed. They had been all but shredded, you couldn't tell where one ended and the next started. Lily eyes followed a dipping noise to a pool of blood coming from the bed. Their eyes locked open with the horror of their last moments frozen in them. "Where is my dad," Joe voice was dull.

"I don't know," Lily shook, "I think, " Lily didn't want to see anymore. And she didn't want him to see anymore. He turned walking past her as if she wasn't there. She followed him, part because she didn't want him alone. And she couldn't be in that room alone. What had happened was still in the air. You could still feel the fear it was stuck to everything. "Were is he, " Joe growled.

Lily ran into Joe's back, His arms reached out to either wall. He was shaking, muscles tensed, and a deep low growl came from him. Lily backed away, "Lily get down," Colby's voiced yelled out. Lily hit the floor covering her head. Joe leap through the air and Roman torn out of him. He hit the ground with a thud. And there Bo stood in the middle of all the chaos. Roman snapped and growled, "call your dog off, " Bo smiled. Lily didn't want to, she wanted Roman to tear him apart. "I would do it, if you want to know where Sika is." Just the mention of his fatner's name cause Roman to claim down.

"Where, " was all that would come out of Lily's mouth.

"He warned you," Bo looked around with a smile. "I wouldn't put up a fight, " Lily watched him step toward her. Roman moved in front of him. His teeth showing, "she caused this," Bo's voice was high and cheerful. Roman didn't back down. "Oh, right you love her" laughing shaking his head. "We will see, you need to get yourself together and come with me." He turned walking to the back yard. Lily placed her hand on Roman's back, a soft whimper came from him. "Joe, " moving in front of him. "For your dad," she didn't believe he was still alive, but she had to be sure.

Colby stood facing Bo, "I would get that fucking smile off your face."

"Where are my manners, " Bo held his hand to his chest, "you are grieving." Joe and Lily walked to where Colby was. Joe was shaking, he had never shifted that fast. Everything in him hurt. "I am sure you know how this goes, " Bo clapped his hands, and Lesnar was there with Sika. They had been there the whole time, with Bo. "Little thing I do, " Bo smiled, "you should try it, " he looked over at Lily.

"You watched, " Lily choked out, "you watched him do this?"

"Well, " Bo hand went to Sik shoulder, "I had company."

"Let him go, " Joe's words were deliberate.

"When you let her go," Bo pointed. Joe watched his father, tears run. He had watched his family be slaughtered. Watch him find everyone. Joe couldn't help himself he stepped forward needing to be near his father, "no," Bo yelled. Joe couldn't move.

"What is he doing," Colby's yelled. Lily tried to turned her head and couldn't.

"I can't have that, no marks," Bo seemed quite pleased with himself, "just let us take her." Lesnar growled walking toward Lily. She couldn't look away, even close her eyes. He stopped in front of her sniffing. He looked over to Joe, letting out a open mouth howl. He looked back at Lily, looking her in the eyes. There was nothing there, no light, just dark dead eyes. "Not now, " Bo barked, Lesnar back away never taking his eyes off her. "So," Bo asked again. Lily could feel the tears running. She wouldn't blame him. Because of her his family was tore apart, and Sika made to watch. Hayman had made good on his threats. "No," Sika yelled, he fall to all fours. "Brock " Bo's voice was full of panic. Before Sika could move Lesnar was on him. He had him in his mouth shaking him, tossing him. Never letting up. The more Colby, Joe and Lily yelled the worse Lesnar became. It felt forever, being frozen made to watch listen. And just as fast as it started it was over, Lily watched Seth start after Bo. She never ever saw him shift. Bo and Lasner were gone, Seth howled running into the bush. Lily ran to Sika, she did know were to touch, "he is still breathing, " she looked back at Joe.

"Dad," Joe found his hand. He turned smiling at both of them.

"It is fine son," his voice was low. "Mom, is waiting for me," His breath was short. Lily heard the heavy foot steps behind her.

"No," Joe cover his father.

"Son, I am sorry," Takers voice was low.

"We can take him to Harper," his voice broke Lily's heart. "Luke Harper he does healing, medicine," he sound like a little boy. "Just please, I," Lily took him in her arm holding him. She had never heard such noise come from a person. She tried everything to comfort him, his head on her shoulder. She nodded to Taker, knowing he had finished his job. She also knew Kane would not be far behind.

Kane was a cleaner. He made sure that the mortal world and their didn't collided. Lily was sure neighbors had heard something. Most time Joe's parents could push the howling off as their dogs. But even with the explanations, people looked and whispered.

Lily sat her and Joe up, "we have to go," his eyes started to swell from crying. "Why don't you go find Seth." Maybe I'd he could get away for a minute. Ran, clear his head best he could. "I can't," he choked out, "my mom, " another wave of tears hit him.

"We really have to go," it took almost everything she had, but she got them to their feet. Kane easiest way of cleaning was fire. Joe didn't need to see his childhood home burn. Not while knowing his family was in there. To the neighbors it would be tragic house fire. Happened while they slept, never woke up. She pulled Joe along, seeing Kane standing in the living room. "Just," Joe stopped seeing him, "put them together, " Kane nodded.

"The McMahon's will hear of it, " Kane looked around at the destitution. "I left a car, " Kane titled his head to a car on the street. "I am sorry, " that is what everyone would say. And there was no doubt they were. Lily manage to get Joe to the car. She found her way to their home. Lily laid Joe down in they bed. He was in every way exhausted, she covered him, kissing his temple. Hoping he would find some rest.

She walked in the bathroom, caughting her reflection. She didn't recognize herself, her clothes were blood stain. Holding her shaking hand out they had turn a rust color from the dry blood. The water from the sink was turning color as she frantically rubbed her hand. The soap flew through the air hitting the ground. Her feet twisted as she looked for it, hitting the floor Lily sat propped against the wall. Her own grief taking her over. Joe's parents had been like her own. They stood up,for her and Joe's realitionship. And they were destroyed because of her. And worse was she couldn't fight back. Bo was strong, and had control. Lily pulled herself up, piling her clothes off, hoping a shower would help. As the water ran over her. Linda McMahon's word hit her, "Kane, Taker and Paige," she said they knew. Quite sure neither Kane or Taker would help right now. But Paige might be willing. Joe was in no shape to go anywhere, and if he could he would stop her.

So Lily dressed quietly grabbed the keys. Looking down at Joe her heart broke. Which was worse never knowing our family, or having it torn away? Hayman wanted to scare her, make Joe hate her enough to turn her over to him. And he had scared her, and maybe Joe did hate her. But she had to get to the bottom of who she was. This would become her fight.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had gone down, as Lily walked she kept looking over her shoulder. The quite made her more nervous. She was in a daze, her body was on auto drive. She felt is she stopped she would fall over. Turning the flash light on to make her way around the tomb stones. Bevis 1969-1992, Lily stopped, trying to clam her self. Her heart pounded and her breath was short. She looked around listening, " hello, " her tongue was thick and it was hard to shallow. "Paige, " the flash light dance through the trees.

"No, dogs, " a British accent broke the silence. Lily spin around almost falling.

"Brave lass, " the red hair standing next to Paige laughed. Lily took a step back, she walked into a tall blonde, "she sure smells like them." Their laughter filled the air. Lily had to fight anything in her to run.

"I," Lily voice shook, "Mrs. McMahon said you might know."

"I know all kind of things," Paige mocked. "I know Hayman would pay good money for you." She was in Lily's face, "image what that would do to poor, poor Roman." Her lip turned down.

"This was a mistake," turning to run, Lily felt a tight grip on her arms. Pain ripped through her, she couldn't keep from screaming. Which only made them laugh more. Through tear filled eyes Lily could see fangs, "stop," the more she moved the deeper her nails dug into her.

"Oh, I think you are hurting her Charlotte, " the red hair laughed.

"Wonder if she taste like them," Lily felt her head being yanked to the side. All she could do she close her eyes, and hope it would be over soon. "What the, " the pressure was off of her. As she opened her eyes she saw Charlotte coming to her feet.

"Guess someone learned a few tricks, " a slows clap came from Paige.

"Fucking blood suckers!"

"Colby," a wave of relief came over Lily. He walked next to her, keeping his eyes in the three women. They all muttered backing away.

"She came to us," Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Find out what you need Lily," a snarl came from Colby, " Paige will be more than happy to tell you."

"He wants her to breed," there was a hint of defeat in Paige's voice. "To bring back fighting."

"What is he," making sure she was close to Colby, Lily finally found her voice again.

"The devil," the red hair replied.

"Hayman has stolen something from all of us, " Paige cast a look to the red hair. "That little shit Bo, has figured out how to steal powers. Hayman been training Lesnar, giving him, " her hands laced in the red heads. "Becky got away."

"What he do to you, " Colby questioned.

"Bo, did this freezing, " Becky's looked away, "I could read thoughts." There was more to the story, and no one wanted to hear it.

"Than he can have mine, " if that was what he wanted Lily would gladly give them to him. " I don't even know what do to with them."

"You are strong, you don't know it. But if Hayman can breed Lesnar bring back the fights. He can sale little Lily, Lesnar's. That why Linda McMahon sent you away. She knew even though trading was banned. "

"But don't the McMahon's have to allow fighting again, " Colby asked.

"That daughter will do it in a second. Old man McMahon won't rule forever." Charlotte spoke up.

"Good money in fighting, " Paige laughed, "not like we can get nine to fives."

"We need to get back, " Colby tugged Lily shirt. At the moment Lily would rather stay in a cemetery with three vampires, than face Joe. But there were no answers here. Lily had read that vampires were aloof. While they kept a human form, their was no soul, no empathy. And unlike Lily and Colby they were not born vampire. They were made as they called it. So they remembered a different life. Although Lily was not raise a witch, she had always knew she was different. It was truly who she was. And she really didn't have to leave a life behind, like they did. They had memories of what it was like to be normal.

"How mad is he," Lily tried to prepare herself.

"I am not sure if he is even home, he went out running, " maybe it wasn't his anger Lily didn't want to face. Maybe it was his grief, and knowing she caused it.

"I just thought." Her actions were careless. Lily had never delt with vampires, only read about them. Again she had saved herself with dumb luck.

"We will get through this, " that was what you are sopost to say.

"This isn't your fight," as if giving him permission to back out.

"It is," Colby looked at Lily, " Joe will not least, now more than ever with out you. "

"I am not worth it."

"Hayman has no respect, he has no regard for any life. We are not to be brought and sold." Lily fought tears, she felt hopeless. Everyone told her she had great power. A power she couldn't control. And no one to help her. "Look no you are not a wolf, but you are one of us. We are a pack, we don't leave anyone." He squeezed her hand, " Jonathan went back to the twins, someone somewhere will help us. Once people find out what Hayman is up to." He eyes cast down to her arm, the blood had dried. "You ok?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, " she was beginning to realize how dangerous what she had done was. "How did you know where I was?"

"Sniffed you out, " Colby smiled.

"Thank you, God they were like dealing with mean girls, that tried to eat me," they both laughed.

"Vampires are not known for being nice, " they both looked toward the house Lily and Jo shared. "Just know he loves you."

Lily heard the shower, she sat in there bed. She didn't know what to expect, he had been so broken at his parents. It killed her, he was strong a natural leader. You could see it when you looked at him, and to see him weep and cry the way he did. Lily was sure that would be replaced by rage. He walked out holding a towel around his hips. Lily just watched as he walked over to her. He lifted her arm, "they bite you?"

"No," she keep her eyes low. "I am sorry."

"What were you thinking, " his voice wasn't angery it was sad.

"I just, I feel so helpless you have to hate me at now. I am the reason, " Joe knelt in front of her.

"No," his hands went to the side of her face, "you didn't cause that," tears rolled out the side of his eyes. "I can't lose you too."

"But I can't let everyone die for me, again," placing her hands over his, she lean forward resting her forehead again his. "I am so sorry. I just want someone to tell me who I am." She felt so selfish now.

"You," Joe stood, sitting next to her, "you are mine. And one day you will be my wife, and mother to my children. You are what keeps me, me." Lily remembered the conversation she had with his mother. They more than any needed balance. "And Hayman is not taking that for me. I wouldn't be honoring my family if I let him. I will do anything to keep you safe. We," waving his index finger between them, " will figure out your family. But it will be together, please don't do that again."

"I am so sorry," she was sorry for his family, sorry she couldn't help, and sorry he was brought in to this. He wrapped his arms around her. They both cried, there was nothing else to do. And it felt like they needed to get that out before they could move on. There wouldn't be a funeral, no calls made. His family was just gone. Joe's phone rang, he pulled himself away, "yeah, " Lily say up wiping her face watching him. "Slow down , I can't," Joe was up looking for his clothes. Lily could hear muffled yelling, "John, what," Joe pulled a shirt over his head. "Ok, we are coming," Lily knew Joe would not leaving her alone. She started to follow Joe. Jonathan voice still screamed through the phone, "They were, " Lily tried to make out what he was yelling. "This is bad, I don't know, " Joe had keys in his hand, " happened so fast."

"We are coming, have Colby meet us there, " Joe hung up. "Lesnar." Lily eyes widened.

"The twins it is bad, " The only thing that was becoming constant in their lives was the horror Lesnar was bringing. Lily was beginning to wonder how long they could keep up.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe and Lily followed the cries and yelling. "Look man," Jonathan held Daniel back. Both of their shirts were cover in blood. Lily looked around the room for the twins. "You," Daniel lunged for her, "no, out!" Joe stepped in front of her, "you bring death!"

"Are they dead," Joe asked Jonathan.

"No," Lily before Jonathan could answer. She could hear crying, and started to follow it.

"Lily," Jonathan called out for her,"it is bad. I wouldn't, Joe go with her."

Lily walked over all of Daniel's treasures, they had been throw about. She saw Brie sitting over Nikki, Lily heart started to pound. Joe places his hand I her shoulder to let her know he was there. Brie cried and howled but Nikki was silent. Lily slowly walked to them, " who," Brie's head snapped up, looking around. "Lily and Joe, " Lily kept her voice low. "Shit," Lily gasped as she saw Brie's face. We're her brown eyes had been were empty bleedy holes. Brie reached for the air, Lily hand shook as she held it out for her. Brie pulled her down to Nikki. "Won't talk," Brie's hand rested on Nikki's chest.

"She is breathing," Joe tried to hide the horror and fear in his voice, "I can hear her."

"Nikki, " Lily gently shook her, she took her head that fall to the side.

"Lesnar, " Brie called out.

"I know, " there were no words to comfort her. Blood had dried around Nikki's mouth and down her chin. Her eye slowly opened, Lily breathed some relief seeing her eyes. It was short lived as her mouth opened, "oh my," Lily shot up grabbing Joe, "her tongue, " Lily couldn't look any more. "He took her tongue."

"Brie can't see what happens and Nikki can't tell her what is happening." Joe shook his head. It was the ultimate cruelty. "John will be here."

"Can anyone help them," it was painful to see them this way. Silent tear ran from Nikki as Brie just whailed. "Harper can clear them up," Joe answered. "He is trying to turned everyone against us."

"I wouldn't blame any of them, " how much worse could it get? It was a question Lily didn't dare ask out loud.

" John is here, stay close. I am sure he will be furious." Joe took a stance in front of her.

"Nikki, Nikki, " John voice boomed through the air. His wings half up, as he stormed through. He fall next to her taking her head gently, "it's ok, I am here," he smiled through tears down at her. Nikki gripped his hand, her eyes casting over to her sister. "You are both going to be ok."

"He did this because they helped us," it might as well be said. Lily was sure everyone was thinking it. "Why doesn't he just take me?" She wanted to believe that Joe could protect her, but from what she had seen there was no stopping him.

"We have to get them help," John looked over his shoulder. He sounded so shaking, which was hard for Lily to see. Which is what Hayman wanted, to break her down. He knew Joe was to strong, and yes there were a few who would hand her over to him. But none wanted the fury of Joe to deal with. But he knew she would not be able to see everyone she loved and care for be hurt because of her. He wanted her to give in, her to give herself over. "Neville went to Harper," everyone turned to hear Jonathan's voice. "How they doing?" Joe just raised his eyebrows.

"Where's Daniel," Joe just noticed how quite it was.

"Colby took him, he is better at this talking bull shit. Look, I am going to get Renee. I don't want her alone."

"Of course, but what happened," Joe held Jonathan back.

"They were doing their thing," Jonathan hand went to his hair. "And Lesnar breaks in, I tried to get him off of them. But it was like hitting a wall. He tossed me so hard I blacked out."

"Thank god he didn't," Joe didn't finish his sentence. "Get Renee we need to find a pace to stay. All of us together."

"Yeah," Jonathan pulled Joe away from Lily, "your cousin and their girls. They took off, they said when it is settled with her, " his eyes cast to Lily, "and things are how they should be."

"If we don't get rid of Lesnar, nothing will be right. Hayman wants the fights back. You know what that will do." In some ways Joe couldn't blame them for leaving. He was thinking of a way any way to keep the ones he loved safe. "Look there is that place on the beach, we can hang there." Jonathan patted him on the back.

"Renee and I will meet you there, " they both looked up smelling the air. "Harper is here, Lord for all his medicine man shit. He ever try soap and water."

Harper was a man of few words. He could through herbs and what ever else he could find, heal people. No one quite knew where he came from or where he went back to. Many said he lived in the swamps. He never charged, and had never turned anyone away.

He walked to the twins, John moved aside, "Luke is here to help, " sobs still filled his voice. Harper place his shoulder bag down, "I need fresh water and rugs, " he asked while looking down at Nikki. For as big as he was he was gentle and Nikki nor Brie seems to have any fear toward him. He took the rags and washed each of their faces. He took a clean rag soak in new water and herbs he mixed in, placed it around her head. "This will keep away infection," he tied off the rag gently. He turned his attention to Nikki, taking a bottle from his bags. He put water and powers in, giving it a shake. "She needs to risen her mouth with this, " he lifted her head pouring a small amount in Nikki's mouth. She tossed her head side to side. "I know I know," Luke tried to soothe her. John held her hand, "it will help, hon." Brie reached out for her sister, "will she ever, " John looked at Luke pleading.

"I doubt that, but I have a feeling they will be able to help each other." Luke started to to clean up his things. "Let them get rest, and make sure they are eating." He stood, John stood holding his hand out, " thank you, " they shook hands.

Joe and Lily has started to try and clean up Daniel's things. It was something to do, keep busy. "We are going to the beach, " Joe tried to make his pile stable.

"They all left, " Isabella pushed her hair out of her face.

"I can't worry about that, " yes it hurt. But he didn't want Lily to see that. " Jonathan and Renee will be there. Colby will finish up here." They turned as Luke came into the room. His tall frame barely fit in Daniel's house. "Thank you," Joe nodded. Luke heads tilted, looking at Lily. His eyes widen, he stepped toward her, "my word, " his voice was a whisper. Lily looked to Joe, Luke hand reached for her face.

"Everything ok," Luke looked at Lily as if she was a ghost. What if Luke tried to grab her for Hayman. He was sure by now there was a price on her head. "She is."

"Yeah last one," Luke didn't brother nor was he up to date on all the going ons. He came when asked did what he could and left. He didn't seem interested in the politics, or who was fighting with who.

"No," Luke looked at Joe, "there is one more."

"Well, Bo isn't, " confusing was sitting in.

"No," Luke shook his head, "you are not the last. The story sister Abigail told were true."

"Luke, Lily the last witch, you remember the war," Luke didn't take his eyes off Lily.

"No," Luke shook his head, " she not the last, there is one more."

"Where, " Lily couldn't believe this, she wasn't alone. There was someone like her. Maybe they could help her. There was someone who understood her. "We have to go find them."

"Wait," Joe raised his hand. "No one heard of this."

"No one knew of me, I was cast out maybe they are the same. Joe." Lily felt that finally something positive was happening. "Can I meet them, can you take me to them?" She asked Luke. He nodded, "he knew you were coming, bring saying it for weeks."

"Joe we have to, " Lily walked over to him. "This is some hope."

"What if it a trap, " Joe pursed his lips.

"What difference does it make, as it right now we are just running. Running where over he wants. But if it is not maybe, " he knew how important it was for her to figure out who she was. Everyone wants to know we're they came from. And maybe they could help her. They would need everything they could get. It was clear Lesnar had to be destroyed. And it was going to take everything they had. Maybe this person could help Lily with what ever powers she Had. He knew it was great, she just needed to learn it, control it. "Ok," Joe agreed, "but I go and so does Seth."

"He knows you won't leave her," Luke smiled. He took her hand, the thought of not being alone anymore. Something told her it was not a trap. Wasn't Hayman style, to quite, peaceful. And if it was, well at least it would be over.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to say thank you for the guest reviews. Thanks for giving it a chance and glad you enjoy it. And again to anyone reading this, thank you.**

"I don't like this," Seth pulled his shirt over his head, "we should have came first."

"She wouldn't stay," Joe dropped his pants. "I don't think Harper would take us to Hayman."

"Ok, I guess you go one side I go the other, " Seth push his hair back.

"Place is one stilts," Joe turned watching Lily looking toward the house. She stood with Luke, he closed his eyes and listened to her heart beat. It was fast, he hoped this would give her answers. He loved her with everything, he would give his life for her. And it hit him, what if after she found out who she was. Found out how to use her powers, she didn't need him. "Hey, " Colby clapped, "let's go."

"I just want to," Joe pointed toward Lily.

"Hurry," Colby jumped in place, the stress was getting to all of them. Joe knew he had to keep the three of them together.

"We will be on either side," Lily took his hands, "you know."

"I know," Lily smiled, "I love you too. I have a good feeling. So go do your thing," Lily laughed, she leaned forward pulling his shoulders to her, "when this is all said and done," she whispered in his ear, "I will have to get that little red riding hood get up." Just the thought made him growl. "You can be my big bad wolf."

"Making me blush, " a smirk crawled across Joe's face. Their realtionship was always physical. It had only been days but he missed it. He needed that connection, with all the death around them. He needed that closeness, to feel something other then the pain of lose, and fear. To have something to look forward to, other than the worry for what would come next.

Lily stood with Luke watching Joe and Colby become Roman and Seth. "Amazing, " Luke muttered, watching wide eyed. Seth and Roman moved toward the house, Luke and Lily followed. The house sat on stilts, the top was hidden by the moss hanging. The swamp ran behind it, you could hear the sounds of it all around. The air smelled of it, and stuck to you. Lily looked up at the porch that wrapped around the house. The window where dark and gave the feeling someone was watching. Roman and Seth stopped at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the front door. "They changed things," Lily held her arm out stopping Harper. "It is the stairs." In their wolf form they couldn't get up the stairs. They circles each other low and high pitch barks came out of them. Seth backed up, lined himself with the stairs and leaped. Dust rose around him as he landed on the porch. Roman followed suit, Lily started up after them. Harper stood next to her, he marveled at Roman and Seth. Lily reached up patting the space between Roman ears. He leaned his huge frame into her. Harper reached out almost in a trance placing his hand on Seth back. Seth head turned, showing teeth. "Seth," Lily scolded, "sorry he doesn't like to be patted. Plus he is on edge, his ears are back." Seth gave a snort and shake his head. The door opened before anyone could knock. Roman moved sideways in front of Lily as he always did. "My brother," a low raspy voice made everyone turn their head. "You have brought the wolves to my door," Lily pushed into Roman trying to pass him. She wanted to see the face the voice was coming from. Oddly she didn't feel fear. "I found her," Luke placed his hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily could tell Roman and Seth were on edge, and ready to pounce. The figure came out in to the light, he was tall. His bread was long and thick and came down to his chest. A smile came to his face as his blue eyes settles on Lily, "my word," his hand came to his mouth. Lily noticed a leather piece somewhat like a glove but only covered his thumb. Lily stood only watching him, she in all her dreams and hopes for what this moment might be, had always believed it would be a woman. "All the tales sister Abigel told."

"What's your name, " Lily asked.

"Bray, Bray Wyatt," Roman growled and Seth howled at his answer. "There, there, " Bray's hand came up, "I do not share my brother's beliefs. And I had nothing to do with it, but I am sorry for your lose."

"Roman, " Lily placed her hand on his back, "I believe him."

"We should go in," Bray's hand worked down his bread.

"I will leave your clothes," Lily smiled down at Roman. "I will wait for you here." She knew how nervous he was. Bray nodded his head in approval, "please just let yourselves in," Bray bowed his head, walking in the house.

"I wish you the best," it had come time for Luke to leave, " I will check the twins in two days." Lily smiled and nodded. She couldn't find words to thank him. They gave each other an understanding nod. Joe and Colby joined Lily before she walked in the house.

They all all stopped taking in the house. The wood floors creeked as they walked. The sunlight that had snuck in, made the dust shine. A staw broom hung by the door, crystal hung in the window. All three walked in the kitchen, Bray stood at a huge black stove. He had two tea cups in his hand, he motioned to the seats around the table. Everyone took a seat, he placed a tea cup in front of Lily. She looked at Joe, leaned forward looking in the cup. Bray stood watching her, she slowly took the cup bringing it to her lips. She stopped turning her head, her eyes slamming shut. "Babe what's wrong," Joe took the cup before she dropped it. "It smells all full," Lily choked out holding her hand to her throat. "What did you give her, " Joe shoot up throwing the cup across the room. "I am giving her a test, " Bray answered.

"Well, clearly she didn't pass, " Colby rubbed Lily's back, as she coughed.

"She did pass, " Bray walked toward her, "Saint Johns Wart," Bray pointed to the remains of the cup. "Wards off witches, we can't stand to smell or taste it. Also makes us weak, sick." Lily bushed her hair from her face.

"I am ok," Joe had to hear that. "Really," Lily reached for Joe's hand.

"You came to learn," Bray handed her a glass of water, " don't worry it is just water." Lily took it. "You gave a lot to learn, you are very coveted."

"We are keeping her safe, " Joe narrowed his eyes.

"I mean no disrespect, but she should learn a few things, " Bray chuggled, "love can do a lot but."

"Who are you, I mean it was always believed there were no witches, " Colby spoke up.

"My story is, " he walked back to the stove, " you know I haven't really ever told it."

"We are all ears, " Joe crossed his arms, he wasn't ready to relax just yet.

"My mother had moved to a town who, let's say was not tolerate of the difference people can have. She was taken to the woods, " he looked up, "I keep her hanging rope with me." He pulled a string necklace from his shirt. "And this, "' he held his hand up, " came from when I tried to take her down," his head tilted , " but I was to fast he missed my whole hand."

"Than who is Sister Abigel, " Lily heard her name from Luke, and Bray had mentioned it when he same to the door.

"She raised me, " Lily could see a smile come to his face, " me and Bo."

"But Bo," the questions poured from Lily.

"He became lost in the hunt from power."

"So he is just using his power the wrong way, " she was going faster than he could answer. "I mean it is like he couldn't do good, right?" A laugh came from Bray.

"My,my you are eager." Lily almost felt embarrassed. "We can use our power how we want. Should never be for personal gain, and of course there are some rules. We do believe what ever you put out you get back." Joe sat back down, and couldn't help but smile. Lily was like a little girl, she couldn't sit still, and the next question before the answer was out for the first. She didn't take her eyes off of Bray.

"My," Bray shook his head, "you were left with no knowledge."

"Paul tried but he didn't know much. Plus he had to watch after Taker and Kane." They had been there hours and Lily could sit for hours more. "Is Sister Abigel still," her words stopped.

"No," Bray shook his head, "she is at rest now. I wish she could be here for this. She knew you would find us. The power you have."

"Everyone says that," she was so tired of hearing that.

"But you do, your mother could control the elements," Bray leaned forward, " it is in you." His voice was low, "you know it. We are all different and the gift has come to all of us differently. There are only few that can do what you can do."

"I don't know how, " Lily whispered.

"Look," Joe hated to see her like this, and hope this was not a died end. "She needs help, help I can't give her," it hurt him to say that.

"We will get you under control," Bray stood, "come with me."

They all stood out side by the edge of the water. "Now move it, " Bray pointed Lily.

"I don't know how, " she could do things like that on demand.

"Yes, you can, " his voice was louder this time.

"But I don't have that kinda control."

"You better find it," his voice became higher, "you think Lesnar will stop, you think that boyfriend and his friends will be safe." Lily started to shake, "you wanted to learn, you wanted to know what you are! You are a witch!" His voice was almost sing song, "you are the last of your line. We are it," Joe started to say something.

"Don't," Colby stopped him, pointing to the water. It was moving in small waves.

"You need to take all that anger, anger you didn't have a family, fear of what Lesnar will do it you. Take all that and push it out," the water become to spalsh on the ground as the waves grew. "And you need to know what you are. You are not some foot note, some myth, some sad story!" Lily was just scared now, he was in her face yelling. This wasn't what she wanted, " look," Bray turned Lily to the water. Waves rose and fall, she smiled. It started to die down, "no, no, " Bray's voice was a big lower, " keep going," Lily looked back on the water, she pictured it rising and falling. It was the way her life felt right now, for all the highs there were plenty of lows. "Here, " Bray stood behind her, "up," he raised her hand, "down, " he lowered it. As Lily followed his motions the water raised and fall. She couldn't help but laugh, "Joe," she smiled.

"I see," he just kept watching the water, as she brought it up and down.

"Now stop it," Bray ordered. Lily lowered her hand watching the water go still. "You learn fast." Lily stood smiling, she took a step and almost fall. "Lily, " Joe ran nest to her. "We have to go slow you are putting out energy. Allot you gave never used," Lily used Joe to help her stand.

"When can I do it again?"

"I let Jonathan know were we are," Colby rejoined everyone in the house.

"We should go," Jo stood.

"I want to stay," Lily protested.

"Hon, you need rest, " Joe could feel a fight coming.

"We can't leave him, " everyone they had talked to ended up died or hurt. She wouldn't let that happen here.

"We will come back," Joe's answers were making Lily more and more mad.

"Joe, I have never felt in control of this, but I did out there. And I know I can get stronger. Please I need this, for us." Joe looked at Colby who only shrugged.

"And what stay here," it was clear that Bray had lived alone for quite some time. And he wasn't sure how into company he was.

"I have extra rooms," Bray spoke up.

"Just till I get better, he said I was a fast learner."

"You know, Joe," Colby spoke up.

"No, we have to stay together," Joe shook his head.

"I said extra rooms," Bray dragged out the s.

"I don't know if Jonathan will stay, plus Reene," Joe could feel himself losing this battle.

"Jonathan will do what you say, and Reene will follow him, " Lily shoot his last argument down. After a long minute, "' if you will have us, " Joe looked to Bray.

"Of course," Lily hugged Joe. She would learn fast, she would use all the anger and fear she felt. And she would be the witch she was born to be.


	9. Chapter 9

"See if you let the light in, " Renee ran from window to window pulling the curtains open. Lily laughed, she knew if anyone could make the best of it, it would be Renee. "And flowers, we need flowers."

"Babe," Jonathan smiled at her. Lily loved to watched them, as much as Renee balanced Jonathan, he did the same for her. He kept her calm when she needed it. And he could talk her down when things got to much. It showed Jonathan's soft side. It was almost as if he needed something to protect. Renee was his, she gave her wings up for him. She still loved him even after her attacked her. "We are just visiting." She was a light in his life. Lily wondered if she didn't fill the hole left from his childhood. It was something she could relate too.

"Flowers might be nice, " Bray gave a smile. He had been alone for years, after sister Abigel passed and Bo left. Bray had kept himself hidden. Maybe it was fear , but if he had to be honest it was hurt. If you couldn't count on family, there was no one left to trust. But having a house full of people stirred a happiness Bray had forgotten. They were good people. People who lived and cared for each other, family in the true sense of the word.

"This is just till you feel more comfortable, " Joe looked around the room. "How are we going to sleep in a double? My feet will hang off."

"Thank you, " Lily wrapped her arms around him, "I love you." Joe had been on edge since they got there, she was sure she knew why. "Joe, " she turned him to her, "it doesn't matter what power I have or how good I get at it." He snaked his arms around her pulling her close to him. "Just know I am not going anywhere." She looked up at him, he was so powerful, he looked like a god. But his eyes told her he was worried. "Me and you," she pulled his chin to her, "I don't just need you in my life. I want you in my life. I am proud, I am with you."

"But, " Joe cast his eyes to the side, "you are meant for great things."

"We," Lily corrected him, "you are the leader of the Anoa'i pack."

"I'm doing a great job, half took off on me."

"Joe we will all be together again," she moved on her tip toes. "This will end, we will get our lives back. I will still be me." She moved her hand to the back of his head, pulling him to her.

"I have to say this whole powerful witch thing, it is kinda sexy," he kissed her, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, backing up to the bed, "tell me that door is like locked," Joe pulled them both to the bed.

Colby sat at the table, it was quite, he was soaking it in. He knew there was more to come, but right now it was quite. It felt better, all of them together. Bray walked in, he took a seat facing Colby. "Hope you were able to get yourself settled." Colby gave a nod. He couldn't shake the feeling Bray knew more, was keeping something from them. "Thanks again," Colby managed a smile.

"Joe is lucky to have you, you are loyal and level headed. You friend, he is loyal to a fault but," Bray keep his eyes on Colby.

"Takes all of us," Colby attention turned to Joe and Lily coming out of their room. He cleared his throat.

"Where are Jonathan and Renee, " Joe asked.

"Renee is picking flowers and Jonathan is being dragged along. " Colby answered.

"So," Lily smiled at Bray, she was here for a reason. "When do we start."

"How about something to eat," Joe kissed the top of her head. "You need your energy, " Lily couldn't help but smirk up at him.

"He is right, " Bray stood walking to the stove, he motioned for Lily to stand next to him. "Remember how you made the water move, this is a little different." Lily watched him as he talked. "I want you to light this burner." Lily stood looking down at the black stove, she could hear Colby and Joe moving closer.

"It is really small. " Lily voice had doubt. "I am not sure how to start."

"You need control, focus on it, what do you think would start fire, " Bray questioned her.

"Anger," Lily started to focus on the burner.

"Yes," Lily could hear the happiness in his voice to her answer. Her eyes narrowed, she thought of Heyman. His smirk, how spit flew when he yelled. How his face got red. How he felt she was something to own, how he had her mother killed. How he slaughtered Joe's family. How he wanted to just use her. Smoke started to raise, "now watch, " Bray's voice coached her. Lily saw the orange grow, it shoot up. Lily kept her stance, as she lifted her head it came down. "You are a natural, " Bray voice filled with joy.

"I think I just want it really bad," Lily watched the fire burn.

"That is part of it, your emotions control a lot, " Bray reached for a pan that hung above them, "'you eat eggs, " he turned to Colby and Joe.

"They eat a lot of anything," Lily laughed, she held her head.

"You ok, " Joe moved past Bray to get to Lily.

"A little head ache," she reassured him.

Renee and Jonathan joined them for breakfast. "I will clean up, " Reene stood gathering dishes.

"Feel better," Joe asked Lily, she wrapped her arms in his, laying her head on his shoulder nodding.

"We need to talk about something," Bray leaned his weight in the back of a chair.

"You don't like daisies," Renee spun around from the sink.

"No," Bray laughed, "they are charming. I am not sure how to bring this up."

"Just say it," Jonathan said between chewing.

"It is just Lily will need her strength, you all will. Lesnar will not stop, he doesn't know how. It is how Heyman made him. And I see no other way than this ending his demise." Everyone's eye cast down, yes Lesnar had brought more pain and suffering than could be imagined, to all of them. But Bray was right, Heyman made him that way. The thought of having to kill someone, was not one any of them liked. "And it would be best if for the time being," Bray bushed his hair from his face, " Joe, if you and Lily. I know you are in a realtionship," he stopped, Lily tried to read his face. Bray only looked around the room, all eyes in him.

"Oh, " Jonathan laughed pointing at Joe.

"What?"

"You can't tap that."

"Jonathan, " Renee yelled out. Than it went silent.

"Is that what you are trying to say," Lily asked.

"I don't mean you can't be around each other . You really need your focus, and rest. Lily has long days ahead."

"Joe is good for giving her long nights, " Jonathan's inner teenager was out. And it seemed not even Renee could control it.

"I know it is a lot to ask, a couple," Bray looked down.

"You got to put it in auto pilot, " Jonathan continued to laugh. Joe cast him a look.

"I guess we have to," Lily said wide eyed. Joe head snapped in her direction. "We have to do what we have to do. And can we please talk about something, anything else."

"How much more does she have to learn," Joe asked, sending Jonathan into another laughing fit.

Bray stirred a large black pot, Colby watched out the window. Renee and Lily walked through the large yard. "Smells good, " Colby said still watching the girls.

"Stew," Bray, answered he slid a potato from the cutting board into the pot.

"You get deer here, " Colby looked over his shoulder.

"Gator, " Bray smiled, tossing a towel over his shoulders. Bray walked over the window Colby looked out. "You don't have?"

"No," Colby shook his head. He had never met anyone he wanted to settle down with. Didn't mean there were not girls, but human had a hard time with all of this. Most became a liability, and the super natural carried their own baggage.

"Must be hard seeing your friends, " Colby turned his head to Bray.

"I am alone not lonely," Colby shook his head. "You never found anyone?"

"No," Bray shook his head, "we all make sacrifices." Something about the way Bray said that gave Colby a chill. "Joe is not the only one you are loyal to." His voice was low, it almost seemed like he had forgotten Colby was there.

"So, what is your gift, " Colby shifted his weight putting more space between the two man.

"Dreams, " Bray answered.

"You are a seer, " Colby turned from the window.

"No, they come from any time. Dreams of past lives, things to come," Colby nodded, he felt like he was being watched. Like Bray saw something, he was quizzing him. The laughter from the girls coming in hoped it would take Bray's focus off him.

"I found berries, " Lily held up a small silver pot. She seemed at ease here. She could be herself, with no worries of judgment. Beside Joe's parents, his siblings could be pretty hard on Lily. It was clear her confidence was building. It made Colby smile, he couldn't help but feel proud. In his childhood there were only stories, myths about witches. And of course the war, his family believed the witches started it. And to be more specific, Lily's mother was the cause. But when Colby met her, he saw she was one of the purest people he knew. She was kind, and caring. He felt of her having no family, but she didn't let that turn her bitter. She was thankful for the people in her life. She made you want to protect her. "What is that smile about, " Lily teased Colby.

"Nothing," Colby shook his head, hoping Bray didn't see him. A loud and sharp thud made them all turn to the corner of the room. The broom laid flat, "broom fall," Bray looked around.

"Company's coming," Lily looked toward the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Colby held his hand out keeping everyone else behind him. " Who is it," Renee whispered. Lily reached down taking her hand. "Can't be," Colby moved to the door.

"We should wait for Joe and Jonathan, " Lily reached for Colby's shoulder.

"They are coming up behind them," Colby held his hand up. Lily looked toward the window, trying to see what Colby did. All she saw was two tall man walking toward the stairs. The tallest had grey hair short, he was older but still had a build. The man walking next to him, wasn't much shorter, his salt and pepper hair pulled back in a pony tail. A tooth pick danced from side to side in his mouth. They stopped at the bottom of the stair,giving each other a glance. "Why would they come," Bray questioned. Everyone started still, waiting listening.

Lily knew it was coming, just by Colby's breathing. "Don't, not in here, " Renee cried, Lily squeezed her hand, hoping to offer her some comfort.

"We are fine," Lily watched, as Colby clothes started to shed. Renee buried her head in Lily shoulder. "I don't like to watch."

"It is over, " Lily turned to Bray, he nodded as Lily stepped toward Seth. "I am just going to open the door." Seth Head shook. Slowly Lily pulled the door open. Roman and Dean stood in the other side. She hadn't even heard them come up the stairs. The two man still stood at the bottom. Seth growled from behind her, "brothers we just want to talk, " the taller held his hands out. All three growled and barked, "I get that," he answered. Lily wasn't sure but it seemed he understood them. "Really what are we going to do?" A chorus of howls went out.

"Let them come up, " Bray step forward, giving a wave of his hand. His lips became a thin line. Lily watched him walk back, he had a look of anger came over him. The two man walked up to the door. Seth kept his head down growling. "Seth, " Lily snapped. "Can we help you, " Lily asked them, they had that look. The one she had grown use to, the one of almost amazement.

"Unless you got a check," Jonathan voice came from behind them. Renee ran to him, "you are fine babe." He pulled her close, all the while keeping his eyes in the two men.

"Seth go, " Joe pointed the door, it was clear he was angry. And it seemed he couldn't get ahold of it. "Why are you here," it seemed everyone knew them. And their being there caused a great tension.

"We heard Lily was here," the tall one said.

"You can't offer her anything," Bray spoken up.

"We don't want a fight."

"Who are they," Lily finally asked out loud.

"Kevin Nash and Scott Hall," Jonathan announced.

"Why are you here," Lily patients was running out.

"I would go with guilt," Jonathan mocked.

"Alright what the hell," Lily was done with this. The unspoken tension, and back and forth.

"Lily, you and I will go for a walk." Joe kept his eyes on them leading Lily outside.

"Joe who are they, why is Seth that upset," Lily was out of breath.

"Kevin and Scott are wolves, old wolves. They were part of a great pack. We all wanted to be them. They were the first to make a pack of friends not just family. They were rule breakers. Kevin, Scott, Shawn, Sean, and Hunter."

"Hunter is a werewolf," Lily voice was full of shock, "but how."

"He married Stephaine, enough money bought him the ability to keep from shifting. You witches can do anything I hear."

"Why would he," their histories were long and deep. Being Lily didn't grow up in, it felt everyone came with a story. Sometimes she felt like she was playing caught up.

"He traded a tail for power, " Joe shrugged.

"What does that have to do with us," Lily wanted the short version. yes they all had a history, and yes there were traditions keep. But she felt like she was suck there, in a time she didn't remember, and never knew.

"When your mother was killed and the war started. Everyone picked a side, week to week you never knew who was with who. Fighting had all but died off, but Heyman had money. He would buy people's loyalty." Loyalty was a huge part of Joe's family and pack. In the end they believed your word was above everything ,and you certainly didn't turn against your kind for money. "Kevin went first, said it was bussiness.. The fighter use to make money off of them. Better fighter, more money. Like I said they were rebels. McMahon didn't like them together. So he saw they didn't fight as much. Just made their lives hard. McMahon feared they would lose control, rules bent, laws broken. Scott followed, than Sean. Shawn stayed, but," Lily didn't need Joe to tell her what happened.

"So Heyman, what owns them, " in the last few days Lily had found some peace from the fear of Heyman finding her.

"No, it all fall apart. McMahon's ruled no more trades and fighting. Money ran out, Heyman just ran."

"You think, they still, " her voice filled with worry.

"No, they are old, Heyman used them up. They tried to come back, no one wanted them. There is one more thing, " Joe looked over at Lily. "Scott imprinted on your mom." Lily eyebrows knitted together.

"Come again," her head pulled back

"It is when you attached to someone. It doesn't happen often, kinda rear. But you live and breath for them. They are your world. It's like greater than love, a need." Joe knew there were no words to explain it to Lily. One other creature could feel it. You didn't pick who it happened with, it just happened. And it hit hard, you couldn't control it and you couldn't stop it.

"Is that what," something about the way Joe said it. This didn't sound like a choice. She didn't want that for them, yes she loved him. And he was her world, but she wanted to know he was in love with her. It was not a duty.

"Lily no," It was in his nature to protect her, and he truly loved her. But they could walk away. Imprint that was not optional. In some cases they would end up a couple, but not always. Cause the person you imprinted on didn't have those feeling, it was often more a curse. Having theses intense feelings and knowing they were not shared. Watching that person be happy knowing you won't have that. "I truly love you, it is something different."

"But my mom was married to my dad," her voice trailed off.

"She was, I wish I could explain it better. I have never felt it," there was relief in his voice. "Story is when your mom was killed and the McMahon's took you, he lost it. Spent years just roaming. Kevin has stuck by him. We all thought he would be died. But he heard you were found. I don't know maybe he just needs to end this."

""There are a lot of things that need to end," Lily's hand went to her hips. "Well," she tossed her hands up. " Let's go hear them out."

"Babe I love you," Joe laughed, she was stronger and more sure of her self. He pushed his needs away. He was so use to be able to hold her touch, smell her. He missed it, and it took a lot more strength to behave himself, than he thought it would. "You going to just stand there," Lily asked, and saw that look. "Joe, we need to stay focused, I know it is hard."

"Don't say hard, " Joe groaned under his breath.

"Oh, come on Colby," the yelling reached the bottom of the stair. Lily and Joe walked in. Colby was face to face with Kevin.

"You left , you left everyone. And for what, a few bucks. You have no loyalty," Colby hand flew up.

"Hey, " a smirk came to Kevin's face, "least I got paid. Your old man just took off." Colby's nostals flared, he shoved past Kevin, and out the door.

"Kev, come on, " Scott finally spoke. Everyone knew Colby was not raised by his biological father. He left at the start of the war, and never came back. Colby's mother remarried, and her new husband raised Colby.

"Alright, " Lily yelled, " look I have stuff to do. Some unless you can help with any of it. I don't have time for this shit." There was no time for the past. Who did what when. She was focused on now.

"Look," Scott walked toward her, his tooth moved side to side. "I just wanted to know you were ok. And a lot of people loved you." His voice caught in his throat. "I am sorry, I could have done more. I wish I did more, maybe things would be different." Lily saw his eye water, "I have done a lot of things I am not proud of."

"My mother death is not on you," Lily spoke, Bray turned his head. She sounded different, confident, she wasn't searching. She wasn't looking to anyone else for answers. "That was 22 years ago. It's a war I, none of us, " her hand circled the room, "remember. We are not your parents, I am not my mother. We are our own people with our own story. We all have tradition to keep, but we can't live in the past." Maybe this was Lily's way of letting go. She wasn't her mother, Joe and Colby were not their fathers. "I know I am loved, and I am starting to know how I am. I have one last thing from my past to end." It was time to just move on.

"She turned out just fine," Kevin laughed. "Sounded just like her, no offense." Lily smiled, "none taken."

"If I may offer one piece of advice," Kevin looked between Jonathan and Joe. "Separate Heyman from Lesnar. Either can't function with the other. Heyman is just to chicken shit and Lesnar, " he paused, "he a big dumb beast. Honestly he doesn't really care if it is Lily or another girl. He goes by what Heyman tells him."

"Bo had pretty good control, " Joe remembered.

"No one can figure that one out, " Scott interjected, "Heyman went broke. He can't be paying anything."

"My brother, " Bray looked out the window, "as always been a follower." As much as Lily wanted to move out of the shadow of her family, and Bray wanted to justify Bo actions. It was still family, and they could hurt you the worst.

"Heyman will not let him out of his sight," Jonathan spoke up

"Heyman wasn't at my house when my family, " Joe let out a ragged breath. "I bet if I tell him I will turn over Lily."

"it going to take all of us for Lesnar, and we still have to worry about Bo," Jonathan shook his head. "And bro I don't think he will buy it." It went quite.

"But what if it was someone who wouldn't care and maybe make a profit if Heyman got me," a smile came to Lily's face.

"Who," Joe asked.

"Stephaine McMahon, I could tell by the way she looked at me. And everyone has said they would make money if fighting came back. And Kevin and Scott could talk to Hunter."

"Hunter won't go for it, " Scott shook his head, "and knowing her she would hand you over."

"I will just go, "' Joe stood up, "less people involved."

"There is a way," Bray voice raised above them. " I don't know if you can do it, " he toward Lily. "Glamor."

"I need a potion," it was a spell are you made the illusion of looking different. It didn't last long and could kill the person doing it. That would be a fact Lily hoped Bray would not share. Joe would never agree, and this was the first solid plan they had.

"I will need some things," Bray's hand went to his bread. He and Lily had an unspoken understanding. He would not speak of the dangers of this.

"Renee and I can go, we will find Colby. Renee," Lily turned to her, she was still attached to Jonathan's side, "come on I need your help. You are really good with herbs." Renee looked up at Jonathan, who gave a nodded.

Lily grabbed out of the shoulder bags Bray kept by the door. Scott sat watching her, she walked over throwing her arms around him. "I mean it, you gotta let it go. And know it is ok." Scott arms came around her. "I am going to be just fine."


	11. Chapter 11

Bray stood over the stove, he looked between a book and the pot. "You ever do this before, " Lily bit her nails. Magical like this was not for beginners. She hoped her fear and nervous wasn't showing. Joe hadn't seemed to notice. Not only could he hear every little thing, he could smell everything. When she was mad, sad and scared. His eyes would close and his nose would go up, it made Lily laugh when his noise twitched. "I have not," Bray rolled herbs in his hands.

"What is that book?"

"Book of shadows, " Bray turned the page, "Paul never?"

"No," just when she thought there was nothing else to learn.

"It is a book of spells, family history, " he still kept his attention on the pot. " I am sure your mother had one. And you should start your own. Your children will need it."

"Have you seen," that was a dream of hers. For her and Joe to have a real family. Something that was hers. A future, someone to hand down their beliefs and story too, "I don't need a dream to know children are in your future." Bray gave her a smile.

"So just drink this down, " Lily watched as Bray carefully filled a small bottle. "And think of Stephaine, what she looks like." Bray handed her the bottle. "Maybe it should just be me and you. Just in case, you know." She looked at it for a long moment. This had to work, she had to be strong enough. She only had to do it twice. End this, " cheers, " she tossed her head back. It tasted sour and she wasn't sure if she could keep it down. She could feel herself falling it was like trying to put on a shirt that was to tight. It left like it twisted around her. it wasn't painful just uncomfortable. She finally stood up, "well, " that wasn't her voice. She reached for her hair, it was thinner and straight. She looked down at her hands, holding out the fingers. She turned her head down looking at her reflection in the kettle. "It worked, " her hands went to her face. "This is crazy."

"It won't least long," he looked her over. He had never seen anyone do this. It was written only a few could handle it. He was sure she could, he would have never brought it up. Lily, Bo and he were the last of their kind. And to think he help bring the end to one, would be to much.

"Lily," they turned to the door. Colby stood with Reene, a fresh batch of flowers in her hands. "Why, how," Colby had left before this plan was brought up. When her and Reene went out she couldn't find Colby. Something told her he didn't want to be found right now. "How can you tell it's me," Bray had said it wouldn't least long. Had to worn off already?

"I can smell you, " Colby walked toward Lily. "But how."

"She glamoured," Reene jumped up and down. "You have gotten so good." She ran to Lily throwing her arms around her. In one moment Lily felt proud, but if Colby smell her. Her mind flashed back to when Nikki had grabbed her, she said you smell so good. And when they were in Joe's families backyard, Lasner sniffed her. It seemed that was how he knew who she was. "Colby what do I smell like?"

"Roman," Colby's face was still one of shock. Lily grabbed her stomach, a pain ripped through her. "What is happening, " Reene and Colby got on either side, "it is wearing off," Bray circled in front of her. "Lily," he called. Her body fall to a heap, it seem forever before she moved again. She sat up with Colby's help. "You ok," he asked. She only nodded, "does Joe know she did this?"

"He does, " Lily voice was weak. "It just takes a lot."

"But she can do it, " Reene rubbed her back. "Just give her a minute." Lily got up to her feet, trying to take a step forward she almost fall. Colby caught her scooping her up. "Ok, you need to lie down," he stared to the bedroom she was in, " where is Joe?"

"He and Jonathan went out. Jonathan check in the Twins, and they were seeing if Lesnar had been near." Bray face was full of concern.

"He is going to have a fit," Colby lied Lily down, pulling a blanket over her. "Lily this is not good for you."

"I am fine," she felt like she had been hit by a Mac truck. It was like a bad flu aches and pains. "This will work, we just need them separate. You all get rid of Lesnar." Her voice was still weak, it seemed to take anything to just talk.

"He wil smell Roman, "' Colby sat down next to her, he reached up bushing her hair out of her face.

"I'll stand far away, wear extra perfume," she laughed, closing her eyes. " me looking like Stephaine will throw him off."

"I just don't think it is safe, " Colby muttered, but he could tell there was no talking her out of it.

"Ok, Lily is fine, just resting, she did really good, you would be so proud." Reene met Jonathan and Joe at the door, " I started dinner," she grabbed Jonathan's

"Lily did what, " Joe asked.

"She looked just like Stephaine , I totally didn't know it was her but Colby could smell her, " Reene continued talking as she bent down looking into the oven.

"We're is she now, " Romn kept his voice cheerful. His face read different.

"Laying down," Reene smiled, "dinner will be ready soon."

Lily was still in bed, Colby sat at the end of the bed, he stood seeing Joe. "Just tired, " he kept his voice low.

"I wanted to be here, " Joe hand were on his hips.

"You find anything, " Colby changed the subject. He knew Lily needed to do this. And he knew how protective Joe was of her. They were a fairytale couple, and if Colby had to be honest it was hard to watch sometimes. He hated himself for thinking that. Maybe cause he wanted that, but it seemed almost impossible. Joe and Lily seems made for each.

"Lesnar is tracking her," Joe looked down at a sleeping Lily.

"By smell," Colby said. Their eyes met, " that's how isn't. So it doesn't matter what she looks like."

"We will come up with something, " Joe looked back at Lily, he want to crawl in bed with her,wrap his arms around her. Just go to sleep and this all be over. It seemed no matter what they thought up it wouldn't work. Heyman spent years thinking, plotting to get Lily. He had seen what Lesnar could do, and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to fight him. He wasn't sure if all three of them could. He wasn't one for hiding, and he won't give Heyman what he wanted. "There got to be something."

Dinner was quite, they let Lily sleep. It was quite, "dinner was good, " Bray wiped his mouth. "Thank you for cooking." Reene smiled, he could tell she knew they were all deep in thought. "Do you want tea, "' she smiled.

"Hon, " Jonathan took her hand, "we need to talk. Why don't you check on Lily." Reene looked around at everyone, "it is fine."

They watched Reene close the bedroom door. "Have you stayed away from her," Bray kept his eye on the bedroom door.

"Yes," Joe put his head in his hands.

"A week isn't going to work, it is going to take a lot more than that," Jonathan chuckled.

"What will it take," Bray asked. They all looked at each other, "what," Bray yelled. "I need you all to ask yourself what you are willing to do. Cause it is going to take everything to end this. Or we might as well hand her over," his voice went high and low.

"You know I won't do that," Joe yelled back.

"Than answer my question," Bray was inches from Joe's face.

"She is mine," Joe growled, "she would have to be marked by someone else."

"Marked," Bray questioned.

"Sleep with some one else," Colby answered. Bray and Joe never took their eyes off each other. "There got to be something else," Jonathan said, there was a small laugh. Joe would never let that happen.

"Who, " was all Bray said. It was quite,Colby and Jonathan's eye darted back and forth. "Who," Bray yelled again.

"No," Jonathan's head shook, "no, there another way." Jonathan believed if he said it enough they would find a way, "If he is smelling Roman we put them together confuse him. Reene and Lily can go North. Hell, we will get Scott and Kevin they own us."

"He has sniffed her out before," Bray 's voice was claim, " you really going to send those girls alone?"

"Lily has gotten much better, " Colby pointed out.

"Their not physical strong enough, hell alone I don't think any of you can take him. And you think Hall and Nash would fair any better?" Bray and Joe never took their eye off each other. "Who, " he asked again. Joe only answer was a growl. "You love her? Cause love won't be enough. He is waiting and watching. We can't hold up here forever. So who?"

"No," Colby yelled, "you don't know what you are asking. What are you some sick prevent?"

"You know what he has planned for her," Bray's voice was low and raspy, his jaw clinched , "only he won't kill her. He will go back and go back, till there is nothing thing left," his voice grew louder. "And as much as Heyman hates you, he won't kill you either. No you will get to live, to know and see. See the things he created with her.". And spend your days knowing you couldn't save her, keep her safe, "Bray closed what little space was between he and Joe, "who?" Joe breathing was heavy and deep, "it will either be your friends, your brothers, or Lesnar. And she won't come back from that. If you really love her. You have too." Joe's eyes closed and he twisted his head. "I tried my friend. I know how strong your love for each other is. We all do, " Bray's arms came up, "it has kept us together. It gives us hope," his voiced cracked, "but Lasner and Heyman don't feel that. Heyman wants revenge and Lesnar has been trained for this. She is strong but not ready for that. It is war."

"You are asking him to whore out his girlfriend, the love of his life," Jonathan hand flew.

"Jonathan," Joe barked, still looking at Bray.

"Who," Bray asked again.

"You are not really think about this, " Jonathan looked at Colby , who stood silent. "I'm out, " Jonathan stormed past Joe and Bray, he stopped looking back. "You can't come back from that. She won't and you don't want to. Joe you love her, it will ruin you." He slammed the door behind him.

"Colby," Joe's finally answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Joe grabbed his bag and Lily's, "what happened, "' Reene was following Joe around, "Jonathan ran off, he is upset. You are upset, what is wrong." Joe stopped he didn't want to try and explain any of this to her. And he needed her out of his space. He didn't want to yell, "Reene," Joe forced a smile, "we are going back to the beach. Would you go ahead and get it ready? You remember the little house my parents had right on the water."

"There was a sand dune, "' Reene's voice started to claim. Her eyes lit up at thought of being able to help.

"Right, "' Joe nodded, " if you could just air it out, maybe fresh up a bit."

"I can, "' Reene beamed, "are we all going?"

"We will meet you there, " Joe patted her arm. He watched her walk out, running his hand through his hair. He could do this, this would keep them safe and end this. He had to put the emotional part aside. Lily would have to understand. It would be once, they would all move on. He and Lily would get away after all this. Go to some island, spend the day in bed. Drink champagne for breakfast, play in the waves. He would make her his again. He could get her the ring he had been looking at, make it official. He was sure Reene would love planning a wedding. She would be his wife, all his again.

He just wanted a night with her. They all needed to be somewhere quite, just them. Part of Joe hoped in that time he would find another answer. Or at least a way how he would tell her.

Coldy walked the floor, his hand went from his hair to his face. He was fighting the need to run. He was sure Joe was coming up with another way. "When we were giving your name do they tell you the meaning," Bray's voice was low. Colby wouldn't look at him, he wanted to throw him into the nearest wall. He had not idea what he was asking them to do. "Reings means to rule," Bray smiled, "and Seth means appointed, " Bray watched Colby stop, still not looking at him. "They were given because it is part of you. This was set in motion long ago. Roman is doing what needs to be done to keep his pack. Heyman would see us all dead, it at least suffering. You have to help Roman, be his support. He needs your strength and level head. Now is a time to think not let emotions lead."

"She won't do this, she loves him. They love each other more than anything." Colby voice choked.

"And that is why," Bray stood, slowly walked toward Colby. "Like I said their love is strong . It will survive this."

"Don't know if I will," Colby held the back of a chair. How could they be around each other again? Act like nothing happened.

"Remember, " Bray's hand rested on his shoulder, "you were all brought together for a reason. You stayed for a reason." Colby shook his head in agreement. He would do anything for Joe, Jonathan, Reene, and Lily. This just seemed so big.

The waves crashed, Joe kept his arm around Lily. She was all smiles and happy. Totally unaware of what was coming next. The huge thing he was asking. He knew she would fight, he just hoped he was strong enough. "It is so nice out," Lily took Joe's hand walking in front of him.

"Yeah," Joe choked out.

"You are quite," Lily smiled, "what is going on in that big beautiful head?"

"I just," he stopped, pulling her close. "Missed us." He pulled her close smelling her hair. It took everything to fight a wave of tears.

"Well, we have tonight," her hands went to either side of his face. She pulled him down kissing him. "Come on," she pulled him behind her. She walked them to the other end of the beach. She stopped them behind a sand dune. There was a four post bed with canopy. "What did you do, " Joe laughed.

"Reene helped, who knew fairies were such good decorators," Lily ran jumping on the bed. Joe walked over crawling next to her. "Spend a night around the stars."

"How did you get a bed out here," Joe smiled at the pride Lily had in herself.

"I have learned all kinds of things," she moved next to Joe, crawling herself around him. "But isn't there something about no sex before big fights," Joe cut her off kissing her rolling her under him.

"You know how much I love you, " he looked down her her. She pushed his hair back, he looked almost sad. She knew he was worried, but there was something else there.

"Babe, I know, try not to worry. This will be over soon. Let's just have tonight." She reached for him kissing him. Joe tried to push out all he was facing, and be with her. He wanted to remember every minute of it. Every smell, touch and sound.

Lily laid sleeping, Joe looked down toward the house. Colby was close he could smell it. He was walking slower he had even stopped a few times. "Come on, " Joe muttered. Colby finally came into view.

"She is sleeping, " Joe looked over his shoulder toward the bed.

"Look, man I don't think, " Colby voice was shaking

"No, time for thinking. I choose you because you can separate. Better than me sometimes. She will understand. After this I am taking her away. We will all need time."

"But Joe, " Colby cast a look over to a sleeping Lily.

"No," Joe tried to keep his voice down, " this has to work. I can't lose her. I have lost everything."

"How do we come back from this, " Colby ran his hands through his hair. "She will fight it, and you are my family."

"Colby," Joe jaw was clinched his jaw. "You saw what he did to my family. He made us watch as ripped my dad apart. I can't, I won't make it if he gets ahold of her. I don't care what it takes." Joe tried to hide his emotions, even though his body was betraying him. Colby's eye widen as he saw Lily walking toward them, still rubbing her eyes.

"Colby, " her voice was full of sleep. "Hon, what's wrong," she watched Joe wipe his eyes. "Something happen?"

"I need you to listen to me," Joe said, he place his hands firm on her shoulders. "You are going with Colby. And, " he stopped. "We have a plan, when it is over." His eyes spilled tears he couldn't hold anymore.

"Joe, no I am staying with you." Lily tried to make sense of this, Joe was upset and seemed to be all over in his thoughts.

"Listen, " Joe's hands moved to her hair, " we need to make it so Lesnar can't tell it is you."

"But I won't look like me, " Lily heart started to pound. "I can do it, long enough."

"He can smell you," Joe head dropped, " because of me."

"We can, " Lily stopped, "Bray and you said that didn't matter. There was another way," she looked over at Colby who only looked down. Joe looked up gasping for air. "Why do I smell like you?" She never could smell it so she never asked why. But the look on both their faces. They couldn't, wouldn't look at her.

"You know why, " Joe voice was a whisper.

"No," Lily pulled out of Joe's reach. "I want you to tell me." She looked between the two of them. "I said tell me!" Joe looked back at Colby as if hoping he could help him explain.

"Lily you have to go with him," Joe reached for Lily. She only pulled away.

"I want you to tell me," Lily eyes narrowed.

"You smell like Roman," Colby wrapped his arms around himself. "Because you slept with him. But only other wolves can smell it. It is how we know you are." He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"So why do I need to go with you," Lily's attention was on Colby. It went quite again, Joe grabbed Lily's arm, hard enough she couldn't get away.

"I don't want this, I have tried everything else. But there is no other way. Heyman as planned this for years. He won't stop, Lily," the pain in Joe's voice made Lily turn away.

"You want me to sleep with Colby, " Lily body was taken over by sobs. "Joe I can't. I love you and."

"I love you too, more than anything. I know it is a big thing. But I need you to try and understand ." He pulled her to him again. "You are all I have, I won't make it with out you."

"You are asking me to fuck your best friend," anger and hurt filled Lily's voice. "And you are telling me you love me. You are going to pass me around like some cheap." Joe didn't let her finish.

"You think I want this, it is tearing me apart. But there nothing left, " Joe voice filled with sobs. " I can handle losing my family, I can take my pack leaving me. I can't take losing you. I will do anything, even this to save you. Lily it is once and we start over. We can have us, this will all be behind us."

"Joe I can't," Lily cried.

"Babe please, please you have to trust me, you have to trust Colby, " he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, " his heart broke, he felt he couldn't say it enough. Maybe it would somehow make this easier.

"I can't," she was so small next to him, he could hear the wind and sand picking up. "Don't, there has to," her voice choked out by sobs.

Colby looked around Lily was causing the sand to fly, "Joe, " he called warning.

"Just go with him, " Joe tried to pull away, Lily gripped tighter, "come on, Lily." He turned to Colby , "take her."

"No," Lily cried, Joe knew she was lost in her emotions. "Colby," he yelled, he had to make her let go. He closed his eyes breathed deep. Lily wouldn't let go even though she felt him shaking, did could feel his muscles start to rip.

"Lily, let go," Colby took her arms, "back away." Lily didn't listen and wouldn't let go. "Lily," Colby raised his voice. Lily felt herself fall and her hands full of thick fur. She felt the hot breath in her face, and looked into those dark eyes. She started under him patting the side of his face. The wind had stopped and it was still. Colby stood waiting, "Lily, just get up slow," she inched back never taking her eyes off his. Colby came behind her reaching under her arm pulling her up. Roman stood waiting, he shook his head. Smelling the air, he looked toward Colby. Their eye met an there was an understanding there. Joe knew Lily wouldn't let go. And he knew he couldn't let her go. He had to let Roman take over.

Colby fought to hold Lily, "this is the only way," Colby whispered, they all had to tell themselves that.


	13. Chapter 13

Colby answered the door slowly, Jonathan and Renee stood on the other side. "How is Lily, " Reene pushed her way in.

"She in the shower, " Colby voice was low and weak.

"I brought coffe and donuts," Renee hurried to the kitchen. Jonathan only stood in the door way.

"You coming in, " Colby asked, he knew Jonathan was far from ok with this. And at some point he would let Colby know just that.

Renee walked into the bedroom, Colby found a rental. No one was sure who Heyman was watching. Till this was over they would stay on the move. The shower ran and Reene could see steam coming from the bathroom. "Lily, " Renee peered around the door before walking in. The room was full of steam making it hard to see, Renee found Lily sitting on the shower floor. "Hon," Renee was heartbroken at what she found. Lily balled up, knees to her chest. Eyes red and puffy her skin was red from the hot water beating on her. Lily had come so far, gained so much strength. This seem to crumble her. Renee reached in turning the water off. She took a towel wrapping it around Lily's shoulders. "Come on, " she whispered, walking Lily to the bed. Lily only response was sobs. "Here,' Renee looked around the room, she found a bottle of lotion. Slowly she started rubbing Lily's shoulders. "Lily it will be ok."

"I don't even feel like me, " Lily body shook again with sobs.

"Lily, " Renee pulled her over and wrapped her arms around her. "But you are you." Reene sat her up facing her," I didn't know you when I clipped my wings." She wiped Lily's tears, "my family wouldn't let me see Jonathan, wouldn't let him around. I tried at first to stay away. He tried, he was down at nasty. Anything to keep me away. I knew the only way to be with him, for good, " she stopped taking a deep breathe. "I had to clip my wings, I couldn't go back to my family, I wouldn't fly, "' she smiled at Lily. "Jonathan would not have it, but I decided. I never felt so whole and myself like I did with him." She sat up, "so I did it, I didn't plan for how bad it would hurt. But Jonathan put me to bed and took care for me." The thought brought a smile to Lily's face, "he kept saying why, why would you so this. You can't go back, we can't fix this. He didn't understand, I was still me, wings were just part of me. My heart was his." Renee found a comb and started combing Lily's hair, "Lily we all know your heart, and Joe's. This was just bodies. This is just means to an end. You can't get lost in it, that is what Heyman wants. We can't give him that."

Jonathan stayed by the front door. Colby kept busy in the kitchen. "Not hungry, " Jonathan's voice was mocking. Colby shut his eyes just not answering. "Thought you would be, " before Jonathan could get the rest out Colby had him pinned to the wall. "You think I like this, " Colby growled, Jonathan only smirked back.

"You sure jumped at the chance," Jonathan moved trying to get Colby's arm away from his neck. "He is your best friend, pack leader."

"That is why," Colby barked. "He is my pack leader and he asked me. He trusted me."

"Please," Jonathan laughed, "I have seen how you look at her. I have heard the groans of disappointment when Joe holds her. Like you needed to be reminded who she belongs to. Who she loves," Colby pushed Jonathan back harder.

"I know who she loves. Trust me, you didn't have her under you crying. You haven't had to listen to her cry all night. You didn't have to drag her away from him. And she is not giving you that look of disgus." Colby teeth clenched.

"Stop it," Renee pulled at Colby's arm, " both of you!" Colby let go, Jonathan rubbed his neck, keeping a smile on his face. "Lily doesn't need this, " Renee's voice was stern, "you don't need this. We all need to be together. Jonathan, " Renee turned to him, "Colby wouldn't hurt Joe, you know that. We all have to get though this. No good will come if you two tear each apart."

"She is right, " Colby nodded, " sorry brother, " he held his and out. Reene hit Jonathan shoulder, Jonathan rolled his eyes taking Colby's hand.

"We need to go," Renee said to Jonathan .

"I need," Seth rubbed his head, "can you just." He needed to be sure this worked. Jonathan rolled off the wall , walking toward the room. He only cracked the door standing only just a moment. He turned walking back toward the door. "All you," he said with out looking at Colby. He walked the door, Renee waited till she saw Jonathan was closer to the car, "it will be ok, " she turned to Colby "he will understand. You know how he is." Colby smiled and nodded.

Colby kept his eye on the bedroom door. He didn't want to bother Lily, he wasn't even sure what to say to her. He couldn't take her crying anymore, and what Jonathan said still played in his head. Yes Lily was beautiful, no one would deny that. She was kind, loving and she was strong. But did he really come off that way? There were times he caught himself staring a little to long. There was never a question who she loved, he was with Joe the first time they met. You could actually see it happen. Like in the movies. No one else in the world matter to either of them at that moment.

Joe had trusted him with that. Trusting him to help all of them. He heard the door open, for a minute he wanted to run out, lay on the couch pretend he was sleeping. "Colby," Lily voice called.

"Yeah, " he stalled back.

"We have anything to eat," Lily looked down holding her arms across her chest.

"Renee brought donuts," Colby tossed his head back. Lily walked over looking over the box. She picked one up and found a chair to sit in. Neither said anything, Lily picked at her donut. "Can I call," she couldn't take it anymore, he was all she wanted. She needed to see him now.

"Not till tonight, " Colby shook his head. Lily didn't argue, she wasn't really sure what she would say to him. She knew he had to think this was the only way. She knew how much he loved her, "I'm sorry." Colby looked down.

"You ever wish you were normal, " Lily asked.

"I don't know," it was an honest answer, "I don't know another life. I was told at a young age what I was. I mean what is normal?"

"I had normal, I mean I never felt it but, I had it." Lily pushed away from the table. "I could have gotten a job, met some guy, white picket fence, hell even gotten a Yellow lab." Seth only listened. "But Paul came and I couldn't go back."

"Lily we are not normal we see, and hear."

"And smell, " Lily voice was dull and bitter.

Seth walked to her slowly. "You can't fight being a witch any more than I can fight the wolve in me."

"But Hunter did it," Lily said.

"With a witches help," Seth pointed out, "I know we all keep saying this will be over. But it will."

"And than what," Lily voice raised, "Colby it is taking anything in me to be in a room with you. And how," she stopped.

"We just have to get through tonight," Colby really couldn't handle much more. It was pretty clear none of them could.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily walked behind Colby, she looked up seeing Jonathan. Her heart sank she had hoped Joe would be here. "Ok," Jonathan spoke, it was clear he wanted this over. "Roman is back at the warehouse."

"Roman," Lily questioned, "how long?"

"He ran last night, "' Jonathan's voice was low.

"He hasn't shifted back?" Lily looked to Colby.

"He is fine, Lily," Colby placed his hands in her shoulders, Lily turned not letting him touch her. "You know it takes a lot to shift. He will be ok."

Lily rubbed her shoulders, it was a long time to be out. "I just want to get this done."

"We are going there to meet him, you and Bray do your thing," Jonathan nodded his head.

"Where is Renee," Lily asked.

"Away," Jonathan answered. Lily looked up the steps to Bray's house, she started up. Her stomach turned, she tried to push it away. There was a very uneasy growing in her. Something was off, not right. Bray greeter her at the door. He took her in his arms, smiling. Lily couldn't help but cry. "My strong girl," he wiped her eyes. "This is almost done. Things will be as they should, as I have seen." Lily only nodded. "Heyman will be here soon." Bray turned grabbing a glass handing it to Lily. Lily took a deep breath, she took the glass. "New beginnings, " Lily raised her glass. She drank it down, it seemed worse the before. She fall to all fours, her vision blurred, and her ears rang. "Don't fight this, " Bray stood over her still smiling.

Jonathan stopped the car, it was a quite ride. Colby reached for the door, " look," Jonathan stopped him. "I am sorry about the things I said. It is just this is the only family I have ever had. And to see us all, going through this shit." He pulled the keys out, twirling them on his finger. "I know why Joe did it, and I know why it was you. I just don't know how."

"We will be ok," Colby looked at Jonathan, "Heyman not winning this, in any way."

"Let's do this," Jonathan stepped out of the car.

They walked quickly in the long ally, warehouse on either side, "where is Joe," Colby asked.

"I don't know," Jonathan looked around, "but this is the one," Jonathan pointed to the door next to him. "We better go in gun blazing," Jonathan nodded. Colby nodded in agreement.

Lily fought to stand, "Bray," her voice seemed lost. This wasn't right, this didn't happen last time.

"The cinnamon took the taste away, " Bray stood over her, "I knew you were to strong. And you still have a hair tigger, " Lily rolled over to get stomach, trying to pull herself away. Her nails dug into the floor broad pulling herself, "it will wear off." Bray voice was still over her.

Dean entered first, Seth kept his eyes piled. The room was dark, Dean head sniffed the air. The cage the twins had shown the their vision was still in the middle of the room. Seth growled and Dean walked forward, the faint scent of Roman was in the air. As they got closer the realized the door was open, Dean walked slowly, head down. He stopped turning back to Seth. Without much more they both shifted back, "find a fucking light," Jonathan barked, "I can smell Roman but where is he."

"Jon," Colby's eyes were wide once the room filled with light. Jonathan turned to the cage. He stepped forward, stopping as he almost slipped. "Oh shit," he choked out seeing what was left of Heyman's body laying on the floor of the cage.

"Roman wouldn't,' Jonathan shook his head.

"Where is Lesnar," Colby looked around, " and Bo." Jonathan walked closer to the cage, he sniffed. The door was opened not with force, "this was Lesnar," Jonathan turned to Colby, " this door was open.

"Something is wrong," Colby said.

"I think we need to go back to Bray's," Jonathan ran his hand over his face.

Lily was sure she heard growling," Joe," her voice whispered.

"I need her alive," another voice was in the room.

"She will be fine, she is strong. Need to slow her down," Bray answered. Lily couldn't get her eyes to focus. "Lesnar will handle him," Bray questioned.

"Only thing he knows is how to kill," Lily knew that voice, were was it from? It almost sounded friendly. "I have to give it to you brother I ever thought any of them would go for this."

"She was so lost," Bray knelt down to Lily, "but she knows what she is."

"Joe," Lily heard her voice call out.

Jonathn and Colby raced to Bray's, they ran toward the house. Jonathan stop fast, holding Colby back. "Found Roman," Jonathan heard growling and snapping. Roman and Lesnar circled each other. "We have to get in the house," Colby grabbed Jonathan.

"Wait we have to be smart," Jonathan said, " if Lesnar got Lily you know Roman wouldn't be alive. We go around back," Jonathan pointed, " hit him from both sides."

"Lily," her eyes burned still and she reached to rub them.

"Bo," her voice questioned.

"That is right," Bo cupped her face, "sorry about this," he laughed. "But you were so stubborn. I am sure a lot of that is from living with dogs."

"What," Lily tried to focus on his voice.

"Few weeks right as rain," Bo turned his head to the noise outside, " Heyman could never see the big picture. He was so caught up in money. Like I would let that animal have you."

"Bray," Lily called.

"We are it Lily," Bo continued, "we have a duty, to our families. You are not some dogs bitch." Bo voice started to fill with anger, "what man lets his best friend sleep with his girlfriend?"

"Bray said their was no other way," Lily cried, things were becoming clear. Bray was no friend to them, and had lead them to their doom.

"Lesnar simply kills, he doesn't care what or who, " Bo laughed, "all I had to do was open the door." Bo smiled, " Heyman made him, he didn't even have time to scream."

"It had to be this way," Bray help Lily sit up, "St. Johns." Lily shook her head.

"Why," she cried, " I trusted you, you taught me."

"Lily, we are rebuilding, you the only female witch. I know you love Joe. And I know you will mourn him, but think," Bray patted her head, "it wasn't that hard for him. They are more animal than Human."

"You told him," Lily pushed away from him.

"You rest," Bray comforted her. The noise outside stopped, "well that was quicker than I thought." The door started the shake, "you better get that thing under control." Bray pointed. Bo flipped his hand and the door opened. Lily stood holding on the table near her. She forced on the doorway, death at this point would be better. If Lesnar had killed Joe, and her fate was to be Mrs. Wytt, she would just throw herself to Lesnar. But it wasn't Lesnar in her face, it was Renee, " Lily," she grabbed her. "Sat down, here get under the table," Renee helped her down pulling the both under the table.

"Where is Joe," Lily shook her head.

"No," Renee spoke quickly, Lily struggled to hear her over the noise around them. "I found them, they came back." Renee pulled them father under the table as the growling and yelling got closer.

"They," Lily questioned.

"Jay, Jonathan Trinity," Renee answered.

"I have to go out there," Lily started to crawl forward.

"No," Renee grabbed at her," you ain't strong enough." Lily just pulled away, finding her way to her feet. The room spin, but Lily focused, Jonathan roman's cousin had Bo pinned. She tried to find to Roman. She felt a hand go over her mouth, "should have started under the table," Bray voice laughed in her ear. It made her stomach turn and a heat raise in her. He had lied the whole time. Worked with Heyman, tried to destroy them. She spin around, eye to eye with Bray. She had never felt that rage before, not even with Heyman. He had used her, like everyone deciding her fate. She wasn't a person, a witch to him. She was something to own some kind of trophy. Bray had tried to take the one thing that was Lily's anything. She balled her first up and punched his chest. Bray took in a deep breathe and a look of shock came over his face. She pulled back watching him hit the floor, than looking at her hand. It held Bray's heart, "no," Bo screamed," put it back," he pleaded. "We can do that. Please!" Lily only crushed it letting it fall to the floor next to Bray.

Now all the attention was on Bo the whole pack circled him. Bo breath was fast and heavy as each moved forward Bo through his hand up, sending them flying. Lily seemed to zone in on him, she started for him. She wasn't thinking all she wanted was for him to join his brother. Bo and her locked eyes, as both started for each other Roman stepped in front of Lily. Jonathan, jumped to grabbed Bo, as he did Bo tossed him. Roman only saw something coming at them, he jumped up caught get Jonathan in his mouth. He was blinded with rage and shook him before letting him go. Roman dropped him hearing the howls, Jonathan wife ran to his side. Bo looked over and started laughing, Lily tossed her hands up. She didn't care what came out. She moved Bo to her they were eye to eye. "It changes you," Bo smirked,"you took to it pretty fast. Have to admit kinda fells good. Using all that anger. Can't go back now, to any of it. How are you all going to live together? Colby has that memory of you. How you smell, feel, sound. Joe just murdered his cousin. And you ripped out my brother's heart." His eyebrow hitched, Lily shook with anger,"you don't get to talk any more," she yelled grabbing Bo 's throat. It was quite as he hit the floor eye still open, smirk still on his face.

"Get Harper, " Lily heard Jonathan's voice. She turned to the screen on the floor. Jonathan lied on a pool of his own blood, his wife next yo him crying.

"Come on bro," Jay pleaded.

"He has lost a lot of blood, " Colby tried to find something to stop the bleeding," this is deep."

"He won't open his eyes," his wife cried," open your eyes." Lily looked for Renee, "Renee," Lily held her hand out, Renee sat balled up shaking,"come on it is over." Lily held her hand out and Renee pulled back. It hit Lily she was afraid of her. Lily backed away. She turned looking at Roman he still hadn't shifted. He stood blood in his fur, "Joe," Lily cried stepping toward him. He backed away growling. "Joe," Lily called again. His eyes still dark , he turned looking at his cousin. He walked over head low. Sniffing him, his head tossed back howling. "No," his wife cried.

"He gone," Colby shook his head. Jonathan got up punching a wall. Roman sat, this wasn't right he should have shifted. Lily walked up to him," Joe," he didn't even turned his head. "Colby,why," Lily pointed.

"Joe, come on," Colby walked toward him. "It is over." Roman only growled. Backing away, he looked like he was trapped, he leaped for the door. "Joe," Lily screamed after him. Colby followed her, "Joe," she cried.

"He will be back," Colby grabbed her.

Undertaker and Kane came as they always did. They only gad time to find an abandoned house. "We can't stay here long," Jonathan said peering out a window. "This neighborhood is not good," Renee clang to his side.

"We are not leaving till Joe comes back," Lily said,her voice was dull.

"I will go look for him," Jonathan said, Renee grabbed his jacket.

"You sit with me," Trinity took Renee by the shoulders.

"Jonathan," Colby watched Renee be taking away," what is that about?"

"She watched her rip out a mans heart and throat, she a little freaked," Jonathan looked toward Lily who only staired out the window. "You don't think."

"No," Colby wouldn't even let Jonathan say it," Joe's got way to much. He just needs a minute. To know we are all ok."

Jonathan started for the door, "please," Lily grabbed his arm,"bring him back." Tears ran down her face. Jonathan only nodded.

It felt like forever, Lily walked the floor. Trinity and the rest had left to find a new place. Lily wouldn't leave till she heard from Jonathan. Colby sat with her, neither spoke. Jonathan came in the door out of breath, Lily's heart sunk when she saw he was alone. "That fucker is fast," Jonathan wiped his forehead.

"Where is he," Lily asked. Jonathan looked at Colby, and back to Lily. "He, he's not," her voice shook. She fall to the floor, Colby ran next to her.

"I can't even hear him," Jonathan told Colby. Even when they were wolves they could hear each other. "He just rans, like he's never seen me." Jonathan own emotions started to show.

"I can't," Lily choked, "what am I going to do?"

"We will get him back," Colby took her face, "we will."

Jonathan, Colby and Lily joined everyone else. The mood was heavy, yes Lesnar was gone, so was Heyman. But at what cost? Lily's whole body hurt, she couldn't think. She wanted to be looking for Joe. She peaced the floor in her room, "you should try and sleep," Colby stood in the door way.

"Anyone ever come back," Lily asked," I mean once the wolf takes over."

"I never knew anyone who," Colby closed the door, "Lily,you can't blame yourself."

"I told you it was ok, to leave," Lily laughed, " how many people are died, because of me today. I lost my boyfriend, he is trapped in a wolves body. Renee is sceared to death of me," Lily walked across the room, she stopped in front of Seth.

"Lily," he whispered, he wished there was something he could say. Words to make it better, take some of this pain from her. Lily looked up at him, for a long minute. He felt her lips on his and arms wrap around him, "Lily," Colby stopped her. She didn't answer him and she didn't stop. She needed to feel anything than what she was feeling. It was tearing her apart, it felt all consuming. "I'm sorry," Lily said breathless pulling herself away from Colby. He only found his shirt pulling it over his head.

"Lily," Colby whispered, "you're pregnant." Lily eyes widen and her hand went to her mouth. "No, it's Joe's."

"How," Lily shook her head.

"Smell it," Colby answered.

"But, Jonathan said I smelt like you," Lily shook her head.

"The farther awhile you are the more, it faint. But I can smell it," Colby's voice seemed to draft off.

"It was the last night," Lily closed her eyes. And how she would gave anything to have that back.

Lily laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She listened to the sounds of the house. Everyone was sleeping, Colby had even crawled up in the floor. Lily pulled the covers up, her hand fall to to her stomach, "Joe come home."

The End

 **This was fun to write. I plan to have a part two. Not sure when but I have plans. Thank you to anyone who read this.**


End file.
